


Sister Fluff

by Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Analingus, Animal Ears, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cage, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double sided dildo, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Girls Kissing, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mood Swings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Selfcest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Spanking, Spit roasted, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dildo, humliation, orgy maybe?, spoiled orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz/pseuds/Princess_Jules_von_Schweetz
Summary: Things get steamy after a drunk game of truth or dare.
Relationships: Fem!Aoba / Fem!Sei / Fem!Ren
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer break, and Granny had left to go visit old friends back in mainland Japan. So, Aoba, Sei and Ren were staying up late playing video games and eating junk food. Ren had gone into the kitchen to raid the freezer for ice cream, and she found an unopened bottle of vodka. 

“Hey, look what I found,” Ren said, holding the bottle up triumphantly. Aoba and Sei glanced up from their game of Mario Kart. 

“Yeah, like Granny won’t notice that’s missing,” Sei said, going back to the game. 

“It’ll be fine,” Ren said. “You can just get one of the guys to buy us another bottle.” 

“Who, Mizuki?” Sei asked. 

“Yeah. Or Koujaku. Either one. Those guys are totally into you.” 

“No, they’re not- shit!” Sei had accidentally driven off the edge of Rainbow Road. Aoba giggled. She was having fun and adding booze to the equation sounded exciting. 

“They obviously are. They were checking you out while we were getting coffee last weekend. Anytime we go out, the guys are always looking at you,” Aoba grumbled. Sei glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. 

“Really? I never noticed,” Sei’s eyes wandered down, covertly taking in Aoba’s large, supple breasts and her soft curves. She looked adorable in her yellow, cotton tank top and shorts. Her areolas were just visible through the thin fabric, though Aoba probably hadn’t realized that. 

“So… are we doing shots, or what?” Ren said. 

“Hm, yeah,” Sei looked back over her shoulder at Ren and beamed. “Why not?” 

  


The sisters stood around the kitchen in their pajamas, laughing and giggling. They’d downed a few shots already and Aoba was getting hyper. 

“Rennn,” Aoba sang, then lifted her arms up and hopped up and down in front of Ren. “Uppie!” She said in a childish voice. 

“Pfft,” Ren laughed. “Are you serious? I’m like the same height as you.” 

“Uppie! I want a piggyback ride!” Aoba tried wrapping her arms around Ren’s neck and climbing up on her back. 

“Stop, you- hahaha!” Ren grabbed her arms and tried to restrain her. “Calm down.” 

“Hey,” Sei piped up whilst filling the shot glasses again. “Why don’t we play truth or dare?” 

“Yeah!” Aoba clapped and jumped up and down. “That sounds like fun!” 

“I think we should chill out and watch a movie or something before Aoba gets out of control,” Ren said, still trying to keep Aoba from climbing on her. 

“Come on, just a couple more rounds,” Sei said. She offered Ren and Aoba shot glasses. Aoba happily took the glass and threw it back. She scrunched up her face and quickly fumbled around for her bottle of lemon soda. Ren pursed her lips to the side. 

“Fine. But I’m picking the movie.” 

“Deal,” Sei smiled. “Alright, I’ll go first. Aoba, truth or dare?” 

“Huh?” Aoba was struggling to put the lid back on her pop bottle. 

“ _Truth or dare_ ,” Sei repeated, enunciating the words clearly. 

“Umm,” Aoba tapped her chin with her forefinger, “truth!” Sei smirked. 

“Alright. What size bra do you wear?” 

Aoba giggled and cupped her boobs through her shirt. 

“34D,” she chirped. “You should know, you helped me measure,” Aoba said. 

“We’re starting with easy stuff,” Sei shrugged. “It’s your turn.” 

“Hehe okay… Ren. Who’s your crush?” Aoba asked and leaned back against the kitchen counter. 

“You’re supposed to say ‘truth or dare’ first, but I don’t have one,” Ren said. Aoba gawked and looked at Sei. 

“That’s cheating!” Aoba protested. Ren held her hands up and shrugged. 

“It’s the truth. I don’t have a crush on anyone.” 

Aoba stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Fine.” 

“Heh,” Ren laughed in her baritone voice. “Aoba. Truth or dare?” 

“…Truth.” 

“Who’s _your_ crush?” 

She covered her face behind her hands. 

“That’s not fair, you can’t say something someone already said!” Aoba protested. 

“Now you’re just making up rules,” Sei laughed. “Come on, spill it.” Aoba spread her fingers just enough to peek out at them. “…Koujaku.” She murmured quietly. 

“Oh no, really?” Ren said. Aoba squealed and shielded her face behind her arms. 

“I can’t help it, okay! He’s so nice and…” 

“Hot?” Ren offered. 

“Yeah… hehehe,” Aoba said. 

“Your turn, Aoba,” Sei reminded her. 

“Oh yeah. Um… Sei. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to… to give me a piggyback ride,” Aoba said. 

“Sure,” she turned her back to Aoba and stooped down. “Go ahead.” 

“Really? Are you sure?” Aoba said tentatively. Sei nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just hold on tight.” 

Ren spotted them as Aoba clung onto Sei’s back and wrapped her arms around Sei’s shoulders. 

“You ready?” Sei asked, adjusting her grip on Aoba’s legs. 

“Yep,” Aoba said and squealed when Sei stood up. 

She struggled under Aoba’s weight, but she wasn’t that heavy. She hurried upstairs with Aoba on her back and Ren followed them just in case she got tired. Sei carried her into Aoba’s room and fell back on to the bed. Aoba collapsed on to the mattress laughing herself to tears, while Sei panted and tried to catch her breath. She looked over at Aoba, her chest heaving, and giggled. 

“Okay then. It’s my turn,” Sei said and sat up on the edge of the bed. “Truth or dare?” 

“Hmm. Dare!” 

“I dare you to show me your sex toys,” Sei said without so much as blinking. Ren and Aoba both looked at her in shock. 

“M-my…” Aoba had immediately sobered up. She grabbed her teddy bear and held it in her lap. “I don’t have any.” 

“Lying’s against the rules. Come on,” Sei simpered. 

“Sei…” Ren said, but Sei ignored her. 

Aoba’s face was blushing a dark red. Her bottom lip started to tremble. 

“How… did you know I had some?” Aoba asked. 

“Sei, don’t you think you’re taking this a little too far?” Ren reprimanded Sei, but again, the words fell on deaf ears. 

“I didn’t until just now. Show them,” Sei said. 

“That’s mean…” Aoba whimpered. Sei let out a loud laugh. 

“It’s no big deal. Just show them and we’ll let you have your turn,” Sei reassured her. Aoba sat still for a moment, then sighed and set her teddy bear to the side. 

“Fine,” she got off the bed and walked to her dresser. She opened the uppermost drawer and pulled out a cosmetics bag. She brought it back over to the bed and sat down. She dejectedly handed the bag over to Sei. 

Even though Ren knew this was wrong of them to pry into, she found that she couldn’t just leave the room. She was oddly curious now too. 

Sei unzipped the bag and gasped. 

“Oh, Aoba. You naughty, naughty girl.” 

Ren swallowed and strained to covertly look at the contents in the bag. Sei reached in and pulled out a small, pink dildo. Aoba looked angry and tried to grab it out of Sei’s hand, but she avoided her and looked in the bag again. 

“No way… are these…?” 

Ren’s stomach jumped at what she saw. Sei pulled out a long string of clear anal beads with glitter in them. 

Aoba hunched her shoulders and covered her face with her hands. Ren’s heart started pounding. She wanted to step in and stop this but… 

“Where did you get all of these, Aoba?” Ren asked in a gentle voice. She sniffled. 

“Ama-zon,” she hiccupped. 

“Hey, don’t cry,” Sei said and set the toys to the side on the bed. She scooted closer to Aoba and draped an arm over her, pulling her into a side hug. “It’s okay. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Sei pet Aoba’s hair. She looked over at Ren. She jerked her head, telling Ren to sit with them. Ren hesitated, but then came to sit on the other side of Aoba. 

“Don’t cry, Aoba. If anything, it’s cute,” Ren said and started rubbing Aoba’s back. 

“Cute?” Aoba repeated and hiccupped again while rubbing at her eyes. 

“Yes… you’re very cute, Aoba,” Sei said and moved in to kiss Aoba’s temple. Ren placed a hand on Aoba’s right thigh and moved in closer to smell Aoba’s hair. 

“Adorable,” Ren agreed in a husky voice. 

“H-hey, stop,” Aoba said and pulled away until her back was against the wall. “What are you two doing? Ganging up on me like this…” 

Sei and Ren looked at Aoba with unguarded lust. 

“Show us how you use them,” Ren rasped. Aoba’s eyes went wide in shock. 

“Huh?” Aoba whimpered. 

“Show us how you use your toys on yourself. Or maybe… you want us to figure out how to use them on you?” Sei said. Aoba gaped at them in horror. 

“No! We can’t do that- that’s-” 

“It’s okay, Aoba. We won’t tell anyone,” Sei said, looking over at Ren. Then both crawled closer to her on the bed. 

“N-no,” Aoba halfheartedly protested as Sei moved in to kiss the side of her neck. Ren ran her hands over her thighs and up her shirt. She slid her hand up Aoba’s tank top and cupped her breast. 

“Ren! Mmmnff,” Sei cut off Aoba’s weak objection with a kiss on her lips. Sei sucked and nipped at Aoba’s bottom lip while Ren kneaded her boobs and pinched her nipples. Aoba moaned lightly; her hips twitched. Sei broke the kiss and looked around in the blankets for something. Aoba’s lips were red and swollen, her eyes still teary. 

“Pull her over your lap,” Sei instructed Ren after she found the pink dildo. Aoba saw it and her eyes went wide. 

“Wait!” 

Ren pulled Aoba forward by her arm and lay her petite body across her lap. Ren held her there with her arm against her back. Aoba feebly wiggled against her; her booty lifted up in the air. Sei slipped her fingers in the waistbands of her shorts and panties and pulled them down her thighs. Aoba panicked and tried to cover her backside with her hands, but Sei had already seen it. 

“God… Aoba, you’re already wet. You must really like your toys,” Sei said in a playful tone. She rubbed the tip of the dildo against her slit. Aoba shivered in Ren’s lap. Ren too was leaning to get a view of what Sei was seeing. 

“No, stop…” Aoba moaned and tried to swat the pink dildo away. 

“Aren’t you curious to know what it’d feel like for someone else to use these on you?” Sei asked in a sultry voice, lightly tapping Aoba’s plump behind with the silicon cock. “I bet you’ll really like it.” 

Aoba stopped struggling, though she’d never put up much of a fight to begin with. Sei and Ren’s hearts leapt in their chests when Aoba went limp and let her thighs part. She lifted her head and looked back at them. 

“Just… get it over with,” Aoba’s voice trembled. Sei and Ren looked at her, then at each other. 

“Alright,” Ren said and lifted the leg Aoba was bent over so her butt was lifted higher, making her legs spread wider. Aoba gasped and buried her face in her arms. Her glistening pussy lips and asshole were exposed. Sei teased Aoba’s slit with the dildo, rubbing it up and down her labia. They attentively watched Aoba’s legs subtly twitch and quiver. 

“Hnn,” Aoba groaned. 

“Haha, getting impatient, are we?” Sei said, still lazily rubbing the tip against her. 

“Hurry up,” Aoba whined. 

“Hm? Hurry what up?” Ren said while running her fingers in circles over Aoba’s back and butt. 

“…in,” Aoba’s voice was muffled. 

“What was that?” Sei asked. Aoba let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Just put it in!” 

“Heh, okay, Miss Bossy,” Sei chuckled. “Don’t worry, Aoba. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of. Just pretend it’s Koujaku. Or is that what you already do?” Sei teased. 

“Shut up!” Aoba snapped then gasped when she felt the coldness of the dildo pressing into her entrance. Her body tensed up. “Ngh!” Aoba clutched the bed sheets and made a small noise of discomfort when the dildo disappeared into her body. Sei guided it in all the way to its flared base. 

“Ooh,” Ren sighed lasciviously. 

“Heh, sounds like you want to play too. Why don’t you grab another toy to use on her,” Sei suggested while tapping on the base of the dildo inside of Aoba. She squirmed on Ren’s lap. Ren felt her mouth go dry and arousal build between her own legs. Her heart pounded as she reached back for the bag. 

Aoba felt a cold, slimy liquid being poured on her backdoor. She flinched. 

“What… are you doing-haaah!” 

She felt the first bead on the strand slip past her sphincter. Her face went blood red and she struggled on Ren’s lap in a panic, but Ren kept her in place. 

“Don’t! That’s dirty- eee!” Aoba cried out when she felt another bead slip inside. Sei grabbed the base of the dildo and started pumping it in and out of Aoba’s pussy. Ren leaned over to kiss Aoba’s head. 

“You’re not dirty, Aoba,” Ren whispered by her ear. 

“How does it feel having both of your holes played with? Or maybe you’ve done this to yourself before?” Sei asked, thrusting the toy in and out in long strokes. Aoba gripped the bedsheets tighter and panted heavily. Ren pulled on the ring of the anal beads and the second bead popped out. She pushed on it again till it went back in followed by the third and the fourth, each getting slightly bigger in size the further it went in. 

“Of course, I haven’t,” Aoba protested. “It feels w-weird! I don’t- haah- like it,” Aoba groaned, then she felt Ren reaching under her. She was confused about what she was doing, so Aoba peeked back at her and saw that Ren was touching herself while gazing lustfully at the toys inside of her. Aoba felt the muscles in her groin tighten. 

“Oooh,” Aoba moaned, and her thighs jerked subtly. It was too much- the dildo moving in and out of her, the feeling of the beads stretching her and her body hungrily wrapping around them. And seeing Ren getting aroused. She felt herself getting closer to climaxing, and that made her panic. 

“Please, stop. I’m-” 

“You’re gonna cum?” Sei asked. She kept the dildo moving with her right hand and reached underneath to rub Aoba’s clit with her left. Aoba gasped loudly. “Oh, I felt you tighten up on the dildo,” Sei murmured. Ren worked the last and largest bead into Aoba, and felt her self-control break. Ren let Aoba down on to the bed and slipped out of her pajamas and panties. She laid down next to Aoba, pressing her naked body against her. Ren kept her hand on the ring of the anal beads, feeling Aoba’s muscles squeeze around them as she got closer to climaxing. Ren swirled her fingers over her own clit and licked and kissed Aoba’s ear. 

“Oh, Aoba… Aoba,” she heard Ren say huskily, edging herself closer to orgasming. Aoba was helpless to stop herself. Her toes curled and she started panting louder with desperation in her voice. 

“Haah ahh haaa haa! Oh god,” Aoba moaned loudly. She could feel every detail on the dildo, every bead in her body, her sister’s thumb teasing her over the edge. Then she screamed out, the muscles in her groin snapped around the toys rhythmically. Her pussy squirted and the clear liquid trickled out around the toy. 

“Nnnn,” Sei moaned indulgently, “Aoba… that was so sexy.” 

Ren followed shortly after. She moaned breathily in Aoba’s ear and her body shook in orgasm. She rode it out by humping against Aoba’s hip, then collapsed limply beside her. 

Sei leaned forward and kissed Aoba’s lower back. 

“I’m going to take these out, okay?” 

Aoba weakly nodded, still getting her breathing back under control. She whimpered when the dildo was withdrawn. Then she felt Sei tug on the anal beads. 

“Heh, it’s like your body doesn’t want to give them up,” Sei chuckled. Aoba was faintly embarrassed, but she was too tired to protest. Finally, her body relaxed enough for Sei to remove the entire string. Sei said she was going to draw a bath for them. They heard the sound of Sei’s footsteps walking to the bathroom. 

Aoba was only half awake; sleep was overtaking her. She felt Ren pull her closer to her body in a hug. She kissed Aoba’s cheek. 

“You were right. I lied,” Ren said just barely above a whisper. 

“Hm?” Aoba hummed. 

“I said I didn’t have a crush when we were playing truth or dare. I lied, Aoba,” Ren said, but the blue-haired girl made no response. Her breathing was soft and slow. Ren smiled and breathed a laugh. She kissed her cheek and nuzzled up beside her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei and Ren wake up with the realization that they've changed their relationship with Aoba forever.

After drawing a bath, Sei had gone back to get Aoba and Ren but she saw they had both fallen asleep. Sei felt tired too and was overcome with nausea from drinking too much. So, forgetting the bath, she went back to her bedroom to sleep. 

Sei dozed off for a couple hours and awoke in a cold sweat. Memories of what she’d done to her sister Aoba were replaying through her mind. 

“No… I would never,” Sei thought, but her stomach felt like it was burning, and the room was spinning. 

“Oh, no,” Sei groaned and buried her face in her hands. “What did I do last night?” 

  


Ren woke up next to Aoba, still naked and with a pounding headache. She sat up, feeling groggy, and then realized what kind of situation she was in. She and Sei had taken things way, way too far. Aoba was sleeping soundly. She was a heavy sleeper. If left alone, she’d sleep till noon. It was early in the AM and Ren thought she should go back to her room. She threw her pajamas back on and went to the bathroom to take some medication. She startled when she saw Sei was in there sitting on the edge of the tub. Sei jumped and looked up at Ren with teary eyes. 

“Ren…” Sei’s face was red from sobbing. “Are we… bad sisters?” 

  


Aoba was curled up tightly in her blanket. She loved wrapping herself up in what she called a cocoon. She slowly roused and blinked. It was daylight outside, and yet she wanted to fall back into a warm, blissful sleep. Her bed was just so comfy. Then she realized something was off. She pulled her arm out of her blanket and checked the time. It was already past lunch. Normally Sei or Ren would have woken her up by now. 

Despite wanting to sleep more, she broke out of her nest and staggered to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, looking for panties, and noticed her secret goody bag was missing. Then she stared blankly at the empty space, the memories from last night resurfacing in her mind. 

  


Ren and Sei sat on the living room couch curled up under blankets. The television was on, but neither of them were paying much attention. They were listening for sounds of Aoba waking up upstairs. Now it’d passed 3 PM and they hadn’t heard so much as a peep from her. They were increasingly getting worried. 

Ren tried to distract herself by checking social media. She scrolled through the pages and stopped. 

“Hey, she’s awake,” Ren said. 

“Hm?” Sei leaned over to look at the projected screen on Ren’s coil. There was a post Aoba had made. She’d shared a cat video. As if on cue, they heard the bathroom door click shut. Ren and Sei looked at each other and then quickly hurried upstairs as quietly as they could. 

After a minute, the bathroom door opened and Aoba darted out of it, tiptoeing back to her room. 

“Wait, Aoba-” Ren started to say and Aoba “Eeped!” and ran full speed to her room. She closed the door and locked it behind her. 

“Aoba, come on. We…” Sei sighed and cast her gaze downward. “We need to talk, Aoba.” 

Sei and Ren listened by the door, then heard the faint sound of music playing. Sei blinked. 

“It sounds like she has her headphones on,” Ren said. 

“She’s ignoring us?” Sei huffed and pulled up her coil. “That little…” She mumbled under her breath. She tried calling Aoba, but Aoba sent it to voice mail immediately. Sei’s eye twitched. Her fingers flew over the projected keypad to type a message. 

_Open the door. We need to talk to you._

_Sent. Read._

Sei waited for Aoba to respond and after a few minutes she clinched her teeth. 

“Alright then. Plan B,” Sei said, turning on her heel to go back downstairs. 

“Woah woah woah, what’s plan B?” Ren asked cautiously, following closely behind Sei. 

“We take the door off its hinges,” Sei said. Ren cut her off by standing in front of her. 

“Or we could do this an easier way,” Ren said. Sei put her hand on her hip and sighed. 

“What’s your idea?” 

  


Aoba sat on the edge of her bed, lazily swinging her legs while scrolling through social media and listening to electronic pop. Her coil dinged again. She saw it was from Ren and she meant to ignore it, but she saw what the preview of the message said. 

_I have chocolate._

  


Sei was skeptical that something as simple as tempting Aoba with chocolate would work, but not even minute after the text was sent the door unlocked. Sei narrowed her eyes. _Are you serious?_ Sei thought. 

Aoba slightly cracked the door, just enough so she could peek out at them. 

“What?” Aoba said. 

Sei sighed in annoyance. 

“We have to talk about what happened last night,” Sei said. Aoba looked away and frowned. 

“Don’t wanna,” Aoba grumbled and started to shut the door when Ren waved her chocolate bar in front of her. The chocolate had come from Ren’s own personal stash. Sei and Ren had to hide their sweets if they didn’t want Aoba begging for some. She waivered. 

“Okay. But can I eat first? I’m hungry,” Aoba said, pulling her headphones off her neck and setting them on her desk. Sei had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She’d forgotten just how easy it was to manipulate Aoba. At that thought, she winced and felt guilt sting her chest. 

“Sure, I’ll make you whatever you want,” Sei promised. 

  


After a lunch of fried eggs and spam on rice, Aoba seemed much more relaxed. While they had lunch together, Sei hoped that they could just go back to the way things had been before. But that was just wishful thinking. She and Ren couldn’t undo what had already been done. 

Sei reflected on the fact that even though they were all the same age, Ren and she tended to baby Aoba. That seemed even more evident when Ren had withheld giving Aoba the chocolate until she’d finished eating her lunch. They were supposedly the more responsible ones, so why had they… 

“Aoba, I’m sorry,” Sei bowed her head and kept her eyes on the table. “I made you do something you weren’t comfortable with.” 

“I’m sorry too,” Ren said, also bowing her head. “Please forgive me for shoving a toy in your-“ 

“Aaah!” Aoba cried out and covered her ears with her palms, her cheeks turning pink. “Stop stop stop! You don’t… have to apologize. I’m the one who asked you guys to do it so,” Aoba laid her face down in her arms on the table. 

Sei and Ren stared at her, astonished. Then they looked at each other. Sei thought back to last night and remembered Aoba moaning for them to hurry up and use the toys on her. Her face burned at the memory. From the look on Ren’s face, she must have been having the same realization. 

“You… wanted it?” Sei asked, utterly baffled. 

“I wouldn’t have gotten my bag of toys if I didn’t,” Aoba mumbled, still hiding her face in her arms. 

  


Aoba wasn’t exactly telling the truth. She never imagined that things would escalate the moment she got the bag and showed her sisters, but she hated seeing them beat themselves up. While they weren’t completely innocent, she’d been complicit too. Of course, she was still mortified but… 

She shivered. Warmth began to build between her legs. She sat up and looked at Sei and Ren, who were watching and listening attentively. 

“I want to… do it again. But I don’t want it just to be me. I want to pleasure you guys too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wicked sisters take part in a fivesome. Or at this point, is it an orgy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this, yet here I am, lmao. This is probably the most aggressive thing I've ever written. So please, enjoy. And read the tags for anything you don't like.

“Aaah!” Sei cried out and gripped the back of the couch for dear life. Koujaku was holding onto her hips and pumping her cunt from behind. Her ponytail was coming undone, strands of hair clung to her damp skin. She was panting hard, moaning every time Koujaku’s cock struck deep against her cervix. 

“Ngh! Ah!” Ren groaned. She was next to Sei on the couch, gritting her teeth and digging her fingers into the upholstery. Mizuki was fucking her from behind, their bodies making fleshy, clapping sounds. 

“Oh, yeah, you both look like you’re really enjoying yourselves,” Aoba smirked. Sei and Ren looked up at her, trying to get some semblance of composure and holding back their sounds of pleasure. 

Aoba stood behind the couch watching the scene unfold wearing nothing but a pair of pink, lacy panties. 

“I think it’s time we kick things up a notch,” she said, holding the pink dildo and anal beads in her hands. 

Sei’s eyes go wide when she sees them, Ren frowns and whimpers. Mizuki hears her and waivers. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her. She looked back and forced a smile. 

“Yeah, this is… fun,” Ren said, her voice trembling. Aoba cupped her cheek and lifted her face to look up at her. 

“I’m so glad you think so, because this is about to get a lot more fun,” she chuckled darkly. 

  


Earlier 

“I want to… do it again. But I don’t want it just to be me. I want to pleasure you guys too,” Aoba pouted. Sei and Ren’s jaws both dropped. This wasn’t like last night when they’d loosened their judgement after too many shots. Aoba saw their reactions and blushed. 

“Why are you guys staring at me like that? It’s not like you hated it either,” Aoba grumbled and rubbed her arm. 

“Well… It’s not like… this is something people normally do,” Sei reasoned, unsure of what else to say. 

Then Aoba’s eyes flashed. Suddenly, it was like they were brighter. More yellow than their usual color. She got up from her chair and pranced over to Ren and sat in her lap. Ren was surprised but let Aoba climb on and wrap her arm around her neck. She looked directly in Ren’s eyes. 

“From what I remember, you especially enjoyed yourself,” Aoba whispered and brushed her lips against Ren’s cheek. Ren gasped and tried to avert her eyes. She was too ashamed to say anything. “Hm? Did it feel good? Touching yourself to me…” 

Aoba rubbed her bottom lip across Ren’s neck and left small kisses on her skin. Sei felt like she shouldn’t be seeing this right now- that this shouldn’t be happening. They were sisters… 

As if Aoba could hear Sei’s thoughts, she looked at her out of the corner of her eye while she went lower and started sucking at Ren’s neck. Ren inhaled sharply and clinched her fists. 

“Aoba, stop!” Sei blurted, her voice shrill and shaky. Aoba pulled off of Ren and laughed. 

“I would but… I don’t think she wants me to,” Aoba smiled smugly at Sei and turned her full attention back on Ren. She feigned an innocent expression, looking at Ren with wide eyes. “Afterall, you did say I was your crush, right?” 

Ren swallowed. Ren had said told Aoba that without thinking, and then she’d thought Aoba had been asleep. It seemed that hadn’t been the case. Ren knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stop herself from seeing Sei’s reaction. She looked shocked, but that wasn’t unexpected. Ren clinched her teeth and tears started forming in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I know it-it’s wrong, but-“ Ren started to defend herself and Aoba cut her off. 

“I don’t care about any of that. I think we’re all in agreement that last night was great… so, why don’t we recreate it?” Aoba smiled sweetly. “I mean, you guys owe me anyway.” 

  


After that, Aoba had invited Koujaku and Mizuki, since she thought it would be more fun. And for some reason, they were all going along with it. 

Sei stared in horror at the toys Aoba had in her hands. They were the very same ones they’d used on her the night before. 

_Why can’t we say no to Aoba? This can’t be happening,_ Sei thought. 

“Aoba… please,” Sei murmured, but she ignored her. 

Aoba gave the anal beads and lube to Mizuki and the pink dildo to Koujaku. 

“Double penetrate her with that,” Aoba instructed. 

“Wait!” Sei looked back at Koujaku, her eyes wide with panic. Koujaku paused, his bare body was glistening with sweat. Sei shook her head. “Don’t… it’s so tight already,” Sei said. Aoba rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, then he can put it in your ass,” Aoba reached for the bottle of lube and Sei protested again. 

“No, don’t! Please, I’m scared,” Sei pleaded. It was enough- beyond enough- that she was being stuffed with Koujaku’s cock. She didn’t think anything else could fit. Aoba thought for a moment, then took the dildo back from Koujaku. 

“Keep fucking, I’ll be back in a minute,” Aoba said and went upstairs. 

True to her instruction, Koujaku angled his hips so the tip of his cock kept pressing into Sei’s g spot. 

“Nnnn aaah. Koujaku... haah,” she moaned. There was no need for any shyness now. He’d already made her cum twice. He reached around to tease her throbbing clit. 

Meanwhile, Mizuki was a little hesitant with the anal beads. Aoba had given them to him assuming he’d know how to use them. But looking at them, he figured it wasn’t that difficult to figure out. 

He squeezed some of the lube in his hand. He liberally coated the beads in the goopy liquid. He gazed down at Ren’s tight, pink asshole. He swirled some of the excess lube with his thumb over it. Her body tensed; he felt her tighten around his cock. He used his left hand to grab her cheek and gently spread her wider apart. 

“Are you ready?” Mizuki asked, his mouth dry and feeling like he could cum just from the thought of doing this. Ren, who’d always been on the quiet side, nodded. He pushed the first and smallest bead into her. 

“Aaah!” Ren cried out. 

“Does it hurt?” Mizuki asked, afraid to go any further. She shook her head. 

“No… it… feels really good,” Ren winked around the strand. Mizuki groaned aloud and fed another into her. 

Aoba came back downstairs. Sei hadn’t noticed because she was being edged into a third orgasm. But she felt something tapping against her mouth. She opened her eyes to see the pink dildo in front of her face and Aoba wearing it on a belt. 

“Suck it,” Aoba prompted her, taking Sei’s sloppy ponytail in her hand and forcing her closer to her crotch. Sei eagerly took it in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. 

“Heh, it looks like you have experience,” Aoba murmured. Aoba’s stomach jumped when Sei lustfully looked up at her with the cock in her mouth. “Mm,” Aoba moaned appreciatively. She started moving her hips to fuck Sei’s mouth. 

There was a loud slap. They looked over and saw Mizuki had smacked Ren’s ass. She had managed to take half of the anal beads inside. Her hips jerked at the unexpected smack, but she found herself sticking her ass up, wanting more. 

“God… you Seragaki sisters are something else,” Mizuki muttered in awe and gave her another swat. Ren moaned throatily, obviously on the edge of cuming. Unlike Sei who’d already came twice, Ren had yet to orgasm and was getting more and more needy for release. 

“Ngh, Sei… I’m at my limit,” Koujaku grunted, trying to pull out lest he come too soon. But Sei hummed urgently with Aoba’s silicon cock in her mouth and started twerking her hips. 

“She’s going to cum again, Koujaku. Don’t ruin it- cum with her,” Aoba pulled out of Sei’s mouth and pet her hair. Sei groaned loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

“Oh god- I’m cuming!” Sei cried out and Koujaku drove into her, turning her cries into screams. Koujaku too cried out, finally spilling his seed in the condom he wore. 

Sei collapsed against the couch and Koujaku pulled out, his chest heaving with labored breaths. 

“Excellent job, you both did well,” Aoba said, still playing with Sei’s hair. 

“Aahh haah,” Mizuki was trying, and failing, to keep himself from cuming since Ren had yet to. Aoba came to stand beside him and stroked his back. 

“You’ve done well, you can cum,” Aoba said. Mizuki didn’t need to be told twice. He let himself go almost immediately, his body shaking and driving deep into Ren. When he withdrew, Aoba saw that Ren had taken all of the anal beads inside. She licked her lips; it was a lovely sight to see. Aoba couldn’t help herself. She grabbed the hoop of the beads and pulled them out some. Ren’s hips twitched and she groaned in her deep voice. Then Aoba gratifyingly pushed them back in till they all popped back inside of her. 

Aoba helped Ren roll over on her back. Her eyes were watery, and she looked out of it, but Aoba wasn’t about to leave her sister unsatisfied. Aoba positioned her hips over Ren’s entrance and guided her pink toy into her. Ren gasped in pleasure, then realized just what was happening. 

“Aoba…” 

Aoba smiled and laughed lightly. 

“Ren,” she said, then started thrusting into Ren so she’d hit deep inside of her. Ren squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the couch cushions she was laying on. 

Mizuki got on his knees and started playing with Ren’s left breast. Ren tossed her head to the side, moaning as she felt him start sucking her nipple. It wasn’t long until Sei joined in and gave Ren the same treatment on her right breast. 

Ren’s breath was shuddering. It would take some patience, but Aoba was determined to make her cum. 

While thinking this, Aoba felt a warm, hard body press up behind her. Lips kissed at her neck. 

“She’s not the only one who hasn’t came yet,” Koujaku whispered and she felt his cock pushing in between her legs. She laughed breathily and reached back to pull him into her neck. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

  


Koujaku tried his best to stay still and let Aoba control the pace, but now and then he couldn’t help but thrust deep into her, which caused a chain reaction and forced her to drive deep into Ren. Finally, Aoba gave him a look that he understood. It said, “help,” and Koujaku was all too eager to assist. 

He lifted Aoba’s hips and started driving into her, which caused her to drive into Ren just as fast and hard. They both cried out in ecstasy. Aoba fell against Ren’s chest, and they were face to face. Without hesitation, they started to kiss each other and swallowed each other’s moans. Aoba pulled away; they were connected by a glistening strand of saliva. 

“A-aoba,” Ren whispered. Aoba smiled sweetly. 

“Ren… haaah!” Aoba felt herself being pushed over to the edge, but thankfully, she felt Ren’s body writhing beneath her. 

“Oh… good girl, Ren,” Sei murmured, watching her finally achieving release. Aoba too was faintly aware of what was happening, her body being rocked by her own orgasm. 

She collapsed against Ren and moaned softly when Koujaku withdrew. Aoba’s face was inches away from Ren’s. Aoba watched her absent mindedly. Then, Ren’s eyes opened, and they were gazing in each other’s eyes. Aoba expected Ren to look away, but she didn’t. Instead, she saw Ren move her lips silently. 

_I love you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei, Ren, and Aoba consider the consequences of their taboo relationship.

A few days had passed since their impromptu orgy. Granny was coming home tonight and the girls had remembered to replace the vodka they drank, courtesy of Mizuki, and were cleaning up the house. 

Aoba had been strangely quiet about the event. Ever since taking on the persona of something like a dominatrix with all of them, she’d gone back to her normal self. Sei and Ren were unsure about bringing up the subject. Certainly, things weren’t the same between the three of them, but they didn’t know what that meant exactly. 

Sei was mopping the floor in the kitchen with a cloth. She wrung out the water into the bucket of dirty suds, her mind drifting back to that day. The memory of Koujaku’s cock thrusting into her... and the look on Aoba’s face when she’d taken her strap-on into her mouth. It was all too fresh in her mind. Sei grimaced and dipped the cloth back in the water. 

  


Ren was sorting the laundry. Ren typically did hers and her sisters’ laundry too, just because Aoba and Sei could get lazy and would ruin clothes by washing everything together. Ren came across a pair of Aoba’s lacy panties, the same ones she’d been wearing that day. 

Ren blushed and tossed them in the washer. 

“This is ridiculous,” Ren murmured to herself. She felt tears burning her eyes. 

  


Mizuki and Koujaku were drinking at the Dry Juice hangout. Mizuki had had a couple beers and was lazily leaning back against the wall. 

“Your guys are going to think you abandoned them, always hanging out here,” Mizuki commented. 

“Nah, they don’t care. They know they’re free to do whatever they want,” Koujaku said. 

They sat in silence, idly watching other Dry Juice members joking around. It was a slow night and they didn’t feel the need to go looking for fights. 

Mizuki finished the last of his beer and crushed the can. He had a relaxed smile on his face, as if he were reminiscing. 

“Would you ever have guessed?” Mizuki looked over at Koujaku. 

“Guessed what?” 

“That those girls were… so wild?” Mizuki ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. “I mean… they’ve always seemed like... I don’t know. Like good girls?” 

“Oh,” Koujaku swallowed and hoped that the blush on his face could be passed off as having drank too much. “Yeah, it surprised me too.” 

Mizuki scraped his boot against the concrete. Then he glanced over at Koujaku again. 

“You think that was the first time they’ve done that?” 

Koujaku crossed his legs, obscuring the view of his crotch. 

“My gut tells me no.” 

  


Aoba had done her part to help by cleaning dishes and washing and prepping the veggies for dinner, so once Granny had arrived, they cooked and had dinner together. 

After cleaning up, Ren went upstairs to take a bath and get ready for bed. She undressed in the bathroom while the tub was filling up. She kicked off her pants and turned to toss them in the hamper. She yelped when she saw Aoba was standing behind her, undressing too. Aoba stared at her wide-eyed. 

“Jeez, what’s your problem?” Aoba grumbled and slipped out of her shirt. Ren quickly turned and shielded her eyes. 

“What are you doing in here?!” Ren asked incredulously. 

“Um… taking a bath with you?” Aoba laughed. “We always take baths together.” 

“Y-yeah, but,” Ren stammered. “That was before…” 

Aoba walked around to stand in front of her sister, her eyes were inquisitive. 

“What do you mean?” Aoba asked in a quiet voice. Ren’s bottom lip started to tremble; guilt sat heavily in her stomach. 

“Ren… why are you crying?” Aoba’s mouth was agape. She noticed that the bathtub had finished filling, so she said, “Hang on,” and shut the water off. Then she walked up to Ren and rested her hands on her shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” Aoba tilted her head to the side; she looked concerned. Ren turned away and sighed. 

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing. At least, nothing you should have to worry about,” Ren tried to force a smile. “It’s okay. I’ll wash your back if you want me to,” Ren offered. Aoba huffed and reached up to touch Ren’s face. Ren flinched as Aoba brushed the tears out of her eyes with her thumbs. 

“Of course, I’m worried about it. I never see you cry,” Aoba pulled Ren into a hug. “If you cry, I’ll cry too,” Aoba sniffled. Ren gently pulled out of the hug and smiled warmly. 

“It’s nothing. Really. Let’s get in before the water gets cold,” Ren said in a soft voice. 

  


Sei had seen Aoba slip into the bathroom after Ren. She’d froze for a second, her heart racing. Though it wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to take a bath together, and sometimes Aoba even bathed with her too, Sei couldn’t control her imagination. 

Were they really just taking a bath together? Or were they going to do something else? 

_Dammit… why am I thinking about this?_ Sei thought and went to her room. She shut the door and sat down on the edge of her bed. 

Of course, they were just taking a bath. It would be too risky to do anything when Granny was home… 

Sei changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair. After that she grabbed her tablet and settled in bed to read some web comics. But she couldn’t focus on the story, her eyes kept glancing to the time at the top of the screen. 

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen. 

Sei ground her teeth. _Just how long does a bath take anyway?_

Finally, she heard the door of the bathroom open and feet padding through the hallway, and then another door opening and closing. Sei sat listening a bit longer. Then she suddenly sat up. 

That was just one door. That meant they were both in the same room together. Alone… 

Sei threw her tablet aside and flung herself out of bed. 

  


“I don’t have any string that matches that color, but you won’t be able to notice it when you’re wearing it,” Ren explained, threading the needle. 

“I don’t mind, I think it will look cute,” Aoba said then suddenly Sei burst through their bedroom door. Aoba and Ren startled. 

“Sei- what’s the matter?” Ren asked, standing up. 

Sei eyes went to the sewing kit spread out on the bed and a pair of pink polka dot shorts. 

“Is Granny okay?” Aoba stood in her pajama top and panties, wringing her hands together anxiously. Sei’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh… yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… thought,” Sei’s voice shrunk and she dropped her shoulders. 

Ren and Aoba glanced at each other. Aoba broke the silence. 

“You thought we were going to have sex together,” Aoba asserted and Sei winced. 

“Oh no, we weren’t going to do anything like that,” Ren rushed to answer. “A-aoba, found a hole in the waist band of her bottoms, so I-I was fixing it for her.” 

Aoba looked down at her pajama bottoms and sighed. 

“You know what, it’s fine. I don’t need them fixed, Ren,” she said and slipped back into them. Once she had them on, Aoba crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. 

“You’re both acting weird,” Aoba pouted. Ren and Sei were flabbergasted. 

“We’re not the weird ones… you are!” Sei exclaimed. “You’ve been acting like nothing at all happened. What if Koujaku and Mizuki tell everyone what we did? What’s going to happen to us? Are we going to be sent to different colleges or… sent to jail?!” Sei covered her face behind her hands. “If Granny finds out what we did-” 

Ren stopped her ranting by pulling her into a tight hug. She squeezed Sei in her embrace until her panicked breathing had slowed down. 

“Maybe we’re… not actually related,” Ren murmured tentatively. 

“Huh?” Sei pulled away and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

“It might be a stretch but… Granny never told us how we were created. We don’t even know if we have biological parents,” Ren suggested, but her tone wasn’t confident. 

“Even if that were the case, we still grew up like sisters, right?” Sei argued. Ren dejectedly cast her gaze to the side. She knew she was reaching. 

“There’s only one thing we can do. We have to make sure Mizuki and Koujaku never tell anyone. And we can’t let ourselves get carried away again,” Sei said. 

“Don’t I get any say in this?” 

Sei and Ren turned to see Aoba was standing stock-still and clinching her fists. 

“You both… always make decisions for me. You haven’t asked me how I felt.” 

“Aoba…” Ren to touch Aoba’s shoulder, but she brushed past her to the door. 

“Do whatever you two want. You both know better than I do, after all,” Aoba uttered and slammed the door behind her. 

  


Ren and Sei hurried after Aoba. They were expecting to find her locking herself up in her room like she normally did when she got upset, but they found her weakly leaning against a wall. 

“Aoba!” Ren hurried to her side and caught her from falling. 

“Are you okay?” Sei asked, her face worried. 

“Y-yeah. I just got dizzy. I’m okay,” Aoba tried to pull away from Ren, but she almost fell again. 

“Here, let’s get you in your room,” Ren said. Sei got on Aoba’s other side and they both carried her to bed. 

Granny came upstairs to yell at the girls for being too loud, but she found that Aoba was feeling unwell. So she grabbed her tools and quickly examined her. 

“Hmm,” Granny scrutinized the reading on the thermometer. “You have a slight fever. Did you overheat in the bathtub?” 

“Um, maybe,” Aoba murmured. She draped her arm over her eyes and was panting lightly. “I still feel a little dizzy.” 

“You’re probably just dehydrated. Sei, get her some water,” Granny instructed and Sei went down to the kitchen to get it for her. 

Granny put her tools back in her bag. 

“Call your sisters to come get me if you feel any worse. Try and get some sleep,” Granny said and led Ren out of the room with her. 

  


A few moments later, a light knock at the door let Aoba know Sei was back. She cracked the door open and shut it behind her. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Sei asked, helping Aoba sit up on the bed. Aoba huffed a humorless laugh. 

“Honestly, no.” 

Aoba took the glass and sipped from it. Sei gave her a meager smile. 

“I’m guessing you don’t just mean the dizziness?” 

As if on cue, they heard another knock on the door. Ren opened it and stepped in. 

“Aoba, are you okay?” She asked, her brows drawn together in concern. She was holding something in her hand. “I brought you some chocolate… I thought it might make you feel better.” 

Aoba giggled and handed the glass back to Sei, wiping her mouth with her hand. 

“You guys…” Aoba grinned a little. She pulled her knees against her chest and brushed her hair over her shoulder. “I’m okay. Like Granny said, I’m probably just dehydrated. But,” she cast her gaze downward and rocked uncomfortably. “You were talking like I wasn’t in the room, or like my opinion didn’t matter.” Aoba’s eyes welled up with tears. 

“Oh, Aoba. Of course, your opinion matters,” Sei said and sat closer to her so she could hold her in a hug. Ren silently joined them and rubbed Aoba’s back. 

“It’s just scary, ya know?” Sei looked Aoba in the eyes. “I’ve always had strong feelings for you, Aoba. But I thought they were just because I cared about you. I never thought… things would go this far.” 

Ren grimaced and pulled away. 

“Me too,” Ren added. “I’ve known for some time how I’ve felt about you, Aoba. I tried to ignore it and block it out. It’s so strong though. Sometimes I literally feel I could just eat you up.” 

Sei and Aoba both blinked. 

“That’s a little scary,” Aoba admitted. Ren blushed a deep shade of red. “But if we all love each other, then this is what I want. I know it’s wrong but…” Aoba’s eyes flashed between Sei’s and Ren’s. “I kind of don’t care.” 

  


Sei pulled Aoba’s underwear off and got a good look at the petite body beneath her. Her skin was fair and soft. Sei settled in between her thighs, letting them drape down her back. Her face was close enough to feel the heat coming off of Aoba’s sex. Sei hadn’t done this before, but since she had her own, she tried to imagine what she’d like done to her. She lowered her head to open her mouth and kiss the front of Aoba’s mons. Aoba’s thighs gratifyingly twitched. 

“Sei,” Aoba breathed a moan. Ren was laying next to her, playing with her breasts. She leaned in to kiss Aoba’s lips. Ren also didn’t have much experience, so she went in to kiss Aoba with the intent to show her just how deep her feelings for her were. She licked and nipped at Aoba’s lips, quickly becoming hungrier and more urgent. Then she slipped her tongue inside and explored the roof of her mouth. Aoba’s eyes flew open in shock. 

“Mmnf!” Her body writhed from the intense assault. Sei, who’d been thinking she’d take this slowly, was turned on by seeing how sensitive Aoba was. She was already dripping wet and her clit was visibly red. Sei kissed and flicked her tongue against it and inserted her fingers inside. 

“Mmmn mmmnf,” Aoba’s legs tremored, and her stomach tightened up. She tapped her hand against Ren, who reluctantly pulled away. Aoba gasped, her lips swelling. 

“Did you not like it?” Ren asked sheepishly. 

“I did, but you know I don’t like to be the only one. I want you to feel it too,” Aoba whimpered, the sounds of Sei eating her pussy were wet and loud sounding. Ren was already excited, but now she was aching with desire. 

“What do you want me to do?” Ren’s voice whispered huskily. 

“Heh,” Aoba’s eyes took on a mischievous shine. “Sit on my face.” 

“What?” 

“Just hover over my face so I can service you.” 

“Service me?!” Ren practically shouted and Aoba grabbed her arm and shushed her. 

“It’s okay. I want to do it,” Aoba assured. Ren still looked uncertain, but in the end, she did what Aoba wanted her to. 

Ren put her hands against the wall for balance, her knees positioned just over Aoba’s shoulders. She slowly lowered her hips until she felt the heat from Aoba’s breath. She covered her mouth to keep herself from yelping when Aoba’s tongue languidly circled over Ren’s clit. 

“Hah!” Ren’s hips jumped and Aoba grabbed onto her and pulled her closer to her so she could keep her from running away. 

“Oh, that’s so cute,” Sei murmured. She had propped herself up on her arm so she could watch what they were doing. Then she got the idea to help make things a little more fun. “Hey, Aoba. Whatever I do to you, do to Ren, okay?” 

Aoba placed a big kiss on Ren’s labia before pulling away to say, “Okay.” 

Sei lowered herself back between Aoba’s thighs and Aoba pulled Ren lower on her mouth. Sei made an “o” with her mouth and put her lips over Aoba’s clit, then she softly sucked it in. Her thighs tightened against Sei’s back, and not long after she heard Ren gasp. Sei was careful not to lose any of the suction and kept Aoba’s clit in her mouth. Then she started teasing it with her tongue. Sei heard Aoba whimper and Ren moan throatily. She leaned her upper body against the wall. 

Sei kept a steady rhythm teasing the clit with the tip of her tongue. Soon Aoba’s hips were starting to rock against her and Ren too was panting. Then Sei slowed down the rhythm, thinking it’d make reaching an orgasm agonizingly slow. Sei was right. Both Aoba and Ren were groaning needily, but Sei refused to pick up the pace for them. Finally after a few minutes of long, slow licking, Aoba and Ren were on the edge of cuming. Aoba came first and just as she did, Sei slid her fingers back into Aoba and she moaned loudly, breaking away from Ren. Sei felt the warm insides of her pussy clamp around her while her hips came off the bed. 

Ren, thinking that Aoba was too spent from the orgasm, was starting to climb off, but Aoba whimpered and stopped Ren from leaving. Rather than being weak, she hungrily licked at Ren’s slit. Ren gasped and tried to pull away, but Aoba kept her in place. 

“A-aoba… stop, it’s too… intense!” Ren gasped, her thighs trembling like crazy. “Ah haah haa- Aoba!” Ren cried out and clear liquid trickled from her. Aoba finally released Ren’s hips from her grip and Ren rose higher and rocked her hips in the air, moaning in ecstasy. 

Sei got up and helped Ren off the bed once she’d stopped orgasming. Her legs were weak and unstable. 

“So, you’re a squirter too?” Sei mused aloud. 

Ren’s eyes went wide, then she turned away in shame. 

“I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s fine, Ren,” Aoba giggled lightly, still winded from the experience. “It meant you were enjoying it, so… I’m glad.” 

Ren smiled bashfully. 

“Hm, though I am going to need to shower again. I think some of it got in my hair…” Aoba frowned and closely examined her hair between her fingers. 

Ren went pale. 

“Oh, no. I’m sorry!” 

Aoba laughed and patted Ren on the head. 

“I’m just teasing,” Aoba said and pulled Ren into a hug. “Where’s that chocolate bar by the way?” Aoba asked. 

“Ah. I put that on the bed earlier…” 

They looked in the sheets and found that Aoba had been laying on it. It was completely melted within its wrapper. 

“Awe,” Aoba pouted, holding the limp wrapper in her hands. Ren giggled. 

“At least it stayed in its wrapper. It should be fine if we put it in the freezer.” 

“I guess,” Aoba sighed. Ren chuckled and leaned into kiss her cheek. 

“You’re so adorable.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Mizuki want to see the sisters again. Aoba's mysterious illness is getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is super pervy. :'(

A couple months had passed since Mizuki and Koujaku had heard from the Seragaki sisters. They had been friendly before, but after their sexual encounter, they hadn’t seen them. Classes would be starting again soon, and Koujaku was considering dropping by their place. 

“Why? Think we’ll get lucky again?” Mizuki jabbed Koujaku in the ribs. Koujaku was unamused. 

“They’re childhood friends too. I just want to see them before they’re too busy to hang out,” Koujaku said. 

They were already walking down the sidewalk towards their house. 

“Yeah, well, has it occurred to you they maybe don’t want to see us?” Mizuki asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, we haven’t seen them out anywhere. And they haven’t texted us since I got that bottle of vodka for them,” Mizuki shrugged. “Just seems like they might not be thrilled about us showing up on their doorstep.” 

Koujaku had considered that. That’s why he thought it would be better to just show up, instead being rejected over text. 

“I’m worried about them. Maybe they regret what they did?” Koujaku proposed. 

“I don’t know, man,” Mizuki smirked. “They didn’t seem sorry when we were doing it.” 

Koujaku rubbed the back of his neck; the memory of coming up behind Aoba and touching her naked body resurfaced in his mind. 

“It’s a mystery.” 

  


“Is Aoba still in bed?” Granny asked. “It’s half past noon! Ren, get her lazy butt out of bed!” 

Ren set her book on the coffee table and got up from the couch to go upstairs and get Aoba. Sei was helping her grandmother water the few plants they had in the living room and kitchen. She was pruning the old, dried leaves from one of the plants when she heard slow footsteps thumping down the stairs. Sei looked to see it was Aoba with her blanket wrapped around her. 

“What are you doing? Take the blanket back upstairs,” Granny ordered. Aoba stuck out her bottom lip; she was obviously struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“But I’m so sleepy,” Aoba complained. 

“I don’t want to hear it. You know you’re not supposed to stay up late,” Granny scolded. “You have chores you need to get done before dinner.” Aoba let out a long breath. 

“Okay,” she muttered and went back to her room. Shortly after she and Ren came back downstairs. Ren went to fold the laundry and Sei started dusting. Granny asked Aoba to clean the dining room table. Aoba cleared it off and grabbed a cleaning rag. She sprayed some cleaner on it and wiped the cloth over it in slow circles. Yawning, she pulled a chair out to sit down and her hand moved slower and slower until she stopped completely and fell asleep sitting up. 

Sei came into the kitchen and did a doubletake. Aoba could be a heavy sleeper, but Sei had never seen her do anything like this before. Worried, Sei went to get Granny and Ren to see what Aoba was doing. 

Ren crouched by Aoba’s side and rubbed her shoulder. 

“Aoba, are you okay?” 

Aoba frowned and groaned in her sleep. Granny scrutinized her, then grunted. 

“Is she sick?” Sei asked tentatively and Granny sighed. Sei and Ren waited expectantly for an explanation. Granny huffed and turned to Aoba. 

“Come on, wake up,” Granny said, firmly patting Aoba on the back. Aoba reluctantly sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Granny kept her hand on her shoulder. 

“I think you should go to the hospital to be checked out.” 

  


“Hey, is that them?” Mizuki said. Koujaku stopped and looked up ahead. He saw the Seragaki family about to get inside a taxi. 

“Wait!” Koujaku called out and started running and waving to them. Mizuki followed after him. The sisters looked up in surprise, all except for Aoba who looked like she was dead on her feet. Koujaku suddenly felt self-conscious. 

“We were just coming to see you girls,” Mizuki said. “Everything okay?” 

Ren looked away; her face looked paler than usual. 

“Um, not exactly-” Sei said. 

“I might have the flu,” Aoba murmured. She was leaning against Ren, whom Koujaku realized was struggling with holding her up. 

“Here, let me help,” Koujaku said and moved closer to them. Ren looked uncertain at first, but her arms were trembling and about to give out. She nodded and let him take her place and he helped Aoba into the back of the cab. Once she was buckled in, he turned back to Ren, Sei and Mizuki. 

“I can go with her. If she needs me to, I can carry her,” Koujaku reasoned. Sei and Ren frowned, and Mizuki looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end they didn’t argue. 

“Alright, call us if anything happens,” Sei said. Koujaku curtly nodded. 

“Of course,” he said and then got in the back of the cab with Aoba. 

  


Ren, Sei and Mizuki watched the car pull away. Mizuki swung his arms, feeling a little awkward now that he was alone with the girls. He wasn’t sure how to act around them now. 

Sei noticed how nervous Mizuki looked and giggled. 

“Hey,” she reached out and lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we won’t bite,” Sei teased. Mizuki breathed a laugh and swallowed. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Ren asked. Mizuki’s eyes shot up at the wording, looking stunned for a moment. Ren realized the double-meaning of what she’d just said. She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

At seeing the color rise in her cheeks, Mizuki felt more comfortable. _Maybe these girls aren’t abnormal after all,_ he thought. 

“Sure, I’d like that. It’s been a while since we’ve just hung out together,” Mizuki said. 

Sei grinned and took his hand. 

“Come on, we can catch up. 

  


No sooner had they stepped inside did they see Granny packing her medical bag. 

“Are you leaving?” Sei asked. 

“One of my clients has gone into labor and the midwife is late, so I’m going to step in for her,” Granny slipped into her red loafers and her coat. 

“I didn’t know you could help with that,” Sei commented. 

“Well, it’s not my area of expertise, but I can,” Granny pulled Sei and Ren into a goodbye hug. “I’ll try to be home soon, but that depends on how the delivery goes. Call and let me know how Aoba is-” Granny blinked, realizing that Sei and Ren were still there. “Did you send her by herself?” 

“No, Koujaku went with her,” Mizuki spoke up. Granny realized he was there for the first time. She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. 

“Alright. Well, I’m sure you all can take care of things until I get back,” she said, took her bag and left out the door. 

Mizuki swallowed, his stomach felt uneasy. Now he didn’t have Koujaku or Granny to protect him from the awkwardness of the situation. Ren was avoiding eye contact, but Sei seemed like she was just as comfortable as ever. 

“Actually, this is good. We should talk,” Sei said. 

“We should?” Mizuki echoed. She nodded and took his hand again, like she was leading a child. 

“Yeah. You too, Ren,” Sei called over her shoulder when she saw Ren was sneaking toward the stairs. 

Ren jumped, then hung her head. 

“Okay,” she murmured and followed them to the living room. 

  


Ren sat on the edge of the couch next to Mizuki with Sei on his other side. He tried his best to look casual and not think about what they’d done last time they were here, or what he was hoping would happen. 

“Mizuki…” Sei started, then sighed. “Look, we know this is weird. We’re not some deviants. Well,” Sei shrugged and looked Mizuki in his eyes. “At least, I don’t feel like one. And I don’t see my sisters as ones either.” She shifted and looked thoughtfully at her hands. 

“Have you or Koujaku told anyone about what we did?” She asked. Mizuki’s mouth parted, his heart skipped a beat. 

“Of course not. I mean, I can’t speak for Koujaku, but as his friend, I know he’d never do that,” Mizuki said. 

“Hn, that’s good,” Sei grinned a little. “You know, if it were anyone else… If someone outside of us found out, it could ruin our lives.” Sei met Mizuki’s gaze again. She shook her head. 

“I don’t know why, but… I don’t hate any of this. I don’t hate that we did it- I’m still scared but,” she touched his cheek. “It’s just what Aoba said. I don’t care either.” 

“O-oh?” Mizuki felt his face going as red as Ren’s. 

“Me too,” Ren spoke barely above a whisper. “I like it too.” 

  


Mizuki was undressing; his stomach felt tight. He couldn’t believe this was happening a second time. They were in Ren’s room. Ren was also undressing quietly, and modestly trying to cover her ample breasts with her arm. Sei had ran out to get something. She came back with the tube of lube. He also noticed she’d brought nothing else. She wore nothing at all. His eyes went to her chest and saw her breasts weren’t as large as Ren or Aoba’s, but they were still lovely. 

“Here,” she grinned and handed the bottle to him. He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. 

“What do you want me to do with this?” 

A large smile spread across her face. 

“I think it’ll be easier if I just show you,” Sei turned to Ren and led her to the bed. Sei laid back on the mattress and pulled Ren on top of her. 

“Ah, hey- wait!” Ren protested when Sei reached up and grabbed Ren’s ass cheeks and spread them wide, exposing her to Mizuki. Mizuki’s cock throbbed; he got the message loud and clear. 

Ren looked down at Sei with a panicked expression. She shook her head, her long hair tickled Sei’s face. 

“Sei, why are you- aah,” Ren scrunched her eyes shut and turned her head to the side. Mizuki had climbed on to the bed and was prepping her. He sunk his lubed finger two knuckles deep inside of her asshole. Sei leaned forward and kissed Ren’s collar. 

“How does that feel?” Sei asked, her eyes clouded over with lust. 

“S-slimy,” Ren whimpered. “I don’t like it.” 

Mizuki moved his finger in and out of Ren, spreading the lube generously on her soft insides. He carefully eased a second finger in. Ren groaned in discomfort; she was so tight he was losing the circulation in his fingers. He leaned over her and kissed her nape. Her shoulders drew up as if she were ticklish. 

“It will feel better soon, but if you want me to stop, we can do something else,” Mizuki kissed her again. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Ren took a deep breath; he felt her body relax some. 

“It’s… okay. Keep going,” Ren muttered. 

Mizuki kept moving his hand until she felt ready. He positioned himself behind her and withdrew his fingers. She felt him line up against her. Ren held her breath. 

“Ren, look at me,” Sei said, taking Ren’s face in her hands. Ren opened her eyes, taken off guard. Sei traced her thumb over Ren’s bottom lip. “I wanna see your face when he-”

“Aahn!” 

“Oh yeah, baby. Did he put it in your ass?” 

Ren’s jaw dropped, looking at Sei in disbelief, but before she could say anything, Mizuki pushed deeper into her. 

“Hii!” Ren clutched the sheets. Sei pulled the bedding out of Ren’s hands and held both of them instead. 

“Where’s his cock, Ren?” 

Ren squeezed Sei’s hands, her bottom lip trembled. 

“In my butt,” her voice quivered, tears gathered in her eyes. 

“Does it hurt?” Mizuki asked, alarmed at hearing her on the brink of tears. Ren shook her head. 

“I’m embarrassed,” Ren groaned. 

“Ren, it’s okay,” Sei smiled and leaned forward to kiss her check. “You’re so cute. I want to see all the faces you make. I want to hear you enjoying it,” Sei lifted her hips so that Ren would be pushed into Mizuki’s cock. 

“Ahh,” Ren moaned. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Just relax and enjoy it,” Mizuki said. He was also getting swept away by the moment. Sei’s dirty talk was making his cock throb with envy. He wanted to see what faces Ren was making too. He started rocking his hips, slightly changing the angle. She was moaning softly from his thrusts. He wanted her to really feel it. 

“What face is she making?” Mizuki blurted before he could think better of it. Sei’s eyebrows shot up, then she smirked. 

“She looks surprised every time you push into her.” 

“Sei!” Ren objected, but then Mizuki grabbed her hips and started pumping his cock in and out of her quicker. 

“Aah! Aaah haah!” 

“What about now,” Mizuki panted. 

“Oh, she _really_ likes that. She’s panting with her mouth open and her eyes closed,” Sei said and reached lower to touch between Ren’s legs. She gasped. “Ren… you’re soaked,” Sei murmured and swirled her fingers over Ren’s enlarged clit. 

“S-Sei!” Ren gasped, the stimulation was making her mind race. Mizuki chuckled and leaned to whisper by her ear. 

“You know, you’re making me feel a little left out- you keep screaming her name like that,” Mizuki muttered. 

“I didn’t- mean to,” Ren panted. Mizuki lifted his leg over her thigh, positioning himself so he could drive deeper into her. “Ngh! Mizuki- ohh!” 

“Heh, that’s more like it,” Mizuki teased and swatted her bottom. 

“Nnn,” Ren collapsed against Sei’s chest and buried her face against Sei’s neck. 

“Mmm,” Sei hummed happily, then looked at Mizuki. “What do you think, Mizuki. Do good sluts get cum in their ass?” 

“Aah… yeah, they do,” Mizuki whispered lustfully. His face was beaded with sweat. He closed his eyes and kept thrusting into Ren, making her whimper and cry out into the pillow. 

“Are you a good slut, Ren? Do you want him to cum in your ass?” 

“Ngh, yes, I do!” Ren cried out. Sei picked up the speed of her fingers rubbing Ren’s clit. 

“Cum Ren, show Mizuki how much you want it by cuming around his cock-” 

“Aaaah!” Ren’s voice rose obscenely as her body suddenly climaxed and her muscles tightened and milked Mizuki’s cock. 

“Ah… aah…” Mizuki buried his cock deep inside and felt his orgasm travel down his cock, spilling his seed. Ren gasped feeling the warm liquid in her body. Mizuki’s panting slowed and he pulled out of her. 

“Ren… that was amazing. You did such a good job,” Sei pet Ren’s hair, then she and Mizuki helped her roll onto her side. Ren was disoriented, not realizing what they were doing until they lifted her knee and she felt someone touch her asshole. 

“What… are you doing?” Ren asked, snapping out of her haze. 

“Cleaning you out,” Sei stated simply. 

“Cleaning?” Ren blushed. 

“If his cum stays inside of you, it can give you a stomachache,” Sei gave her a concerned look. “I can have Mizuki leave if you want?” Ren glanced and saw that Mizuki was still there too. She covered her face with her hands. 

“Whatever just get it over with,” Ren groaned. 

Mizuki realized that him being there probably didn’t help, so he grabbed his clothes and left to give them some privacy. Sei held onto Ren’s hip to keep her steady and she slipped her finger inside. Sei swept her finger along her walls, being careful not to move too roughly and hurt her. Not long after she pulled her finger out and cum leaked from Ren. 

“I’m almost done, though we should shower too, just to be sure,” Sei muttered. 

“I can shower by myself,” Ren grumbled. Sei sat up, her face drawn in a frown. 

“Are you… mad at me?” Sei asked. Ren parted her lips in surprise. 

“No… I’m just really embarrassed right now.” 

“There’s no need to be,” Sei tilted her head to the side and rubbed Ren’s thigh. “I may love Aoba, but I love you too. Nothing about you is gross.” Sei took Ren’s hand and kissed it. “So, come shower with me.” 

  


Aoba had slept the entire car ride to the hospital. Though he hated to since she seemed to be sleeping so soundly, Koujaku woke her and helped her get inside. He didn’t want her to be left alone, so he lied and said he was her boyfriend to be admitted to the examination room, and Aoba didn’t complain. She was happy to have someone with her. They checked her temperature, weight and took a urine sample. They waited in the room for the doctor to see her. 

Aoba was finally shaking off the drowsiness. She stretched and shifted on the examination table; the paper crinkled underneath of her. She gave Koujaku a shy smile. 

“Thanks for coming with me,” she said. Koujaku grinned. 

“No problem. It was just dumb luck that I caught you in time.” 

“Were you coming to see us? You and Mizuki?” Aoba asked. 

“Yeah. At least, that had been the plan,” Koujaku rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m feeling better now. Hopefully, the doctor will give me a clean bill of health and we can get back in time to all spend the evening together,” Aoba said. Koujaku was about to agree, but then the doctor and a nurse entered the room. 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Seragaki. Our results have come in. You don’t have the flu,” the doctor looked over her glasses at Aoba. “When was your last period?” Aoba blinked. 

“My last period? Um…” She thought for a moment. “Maybe three months ago? I’m usually irregular though,” Aoba added. 

“Any chance that you may be pregnant?” 

Koujaku’s eyes went wide, the outer edges of his vision began to blur and pulse with his heartbeat. He was staring at the floor. 

“No. I… had sex once but we used a condom.” 

“Well, a lot can go wrong when using just a condom. The urine test came back positive for pregnancy, but we’ll do a blood test too to be sure,” the nurse explained. 

“Oh. Okay,” Aoba said. Her voice sounded higher pitched and foreign to her own ears. The doctor patted her back. 

“Is everything alright? Can we get you anything?” 

Aoba’s eyes glanced over to Koujaku who looked whiter than a sheet. 

“Maybe… a glass of juice?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren suspects that there's more to Sei and Aoba than they realize. Aoba tells her sisters that she's pregnant.

Sei was testing the temperature of the shower hose against her hand. Ren stood in the corner of the bathroom looking uncomfortable. 

“It’s ready,” Sei said. 

“No. Sei, this…” Ren closed her eyes and shook her head. “Don’t you think something weird is going on?” Sei laughed and cocked her eyebrow. 

“You’re joking, right? We’ve already been over this. Yeah, it’s weird but… who cares?” 

“I do,” Ren crossed her arms. “The way I acted, that wasn’t normal of me. And you and Aoba- it’s like… you’ve both been switching into completely different people.” 

Sei turned off the shower and stood up from the stool. 

“What do you mean?” Sei asked in a toneless voice. Ren looked away. 

“I just…” 

“Think you’re better than us?” 

“No, no that’s not it at all!” Ren quickly backtracked, holding her hands up defensively. Sei pressed her lips together and waited for her to explain herself. “It’s just… Like Mizuki and Koujaku. They were so anxious before- and just now, Mizuki was nervous but as soon as you or Aoba take control, they just do whatever you say…” 

“They’re guys, Ren,” Sei threw her arms out to her sides and shook her head. “Is this some big fuckin’ surprise to you? That all guys are pervs?” 

“Sei, I didn’t mean-“ 

“Then what did you mean? Because it sounds like you’re blaming me and Aoba for everything when you’re just as guilty. Wasn’t it you who said you liked Aoba in the first place?” Sei snapped. Ren grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She glared at Sei before pushing past her to leave. 

“Wait, Ren…” Sei started to apologize, but Ren slammed the door behind her and stormed to her room. 

Sei went to sit on the edge of the tub. She rested her elbows on her knees and pulled her hair back with her hands. She exhaled and closed her eyes. 

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Mizuki asked. Sei sighed again. She’d forgotten for a moment he was there. 

“Yeah. I’ll be out in a minute.” 

  


Sei decided it’d be best to leave Ren to calm down in her room, so she left her alone and went downstairs to hang out with Mizuki. The conversation was a bit awkward at first, but Mizuki had taken the liberty to mix a quick drink out of some ingredients that were in the kitchen. Soon they were chatting like friends again. 

“Let me know if this is too personal, but I gotta know,” Mizuki said. 

“You can’t just say that and expect me to take you seriously,” Sei flashed Mizuki a flirtatious smile before taking another sip from her drink. 

“Haha, alright. I’ll just say it. How long have you girls…” 

Sei scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“You’re right, that _is_ too personal,” Sei set and set her glass back down on the table. 

“Sorry.” 

Sei rested her elbow on the table and hid her chin behind her hand. She shrugged. 

“I mean… honestly, I don’t know. I know how we must look to someone on the outside. I can’t explain it,” Sei shrugged and tears gathered in her eyes. She forced a laugh, “Oh, I’m sorry.” She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes, “You must think we’re all freaks.” 

Mizuki leaned forward and touched her arm. She looked at him and saw he was smiling endearingly. 

“Not at all. I mean, surprised, yes. But,” Mizuki stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ve never once thought of you girls as freaks.” 

“Mizuki-” 

They both jumped up when they heard the front door open. Aoba came in shivering with her hands tucked in her armpits. 

“Aoba, are you okay?” Sei asked. Both she and Mizuki hurried to her. 

“Yeah, I should have worn my jacket. I didn’t think it’d get so cold,” she noticed Mizuki and gave him a small wave. 

“Oh, hey.” 

“Hey,” Mizuki smiled, then he asked, “Where’s Koujaku?” 

“He went home,” Aoba shrugged. Mizuki and Sei went wide-eyed. 

“He what?” Mizuki said. 

“He just left you?” Sei said. 

“He wasn’t feeling good. It’s okay, I’m feeling better,” Aoba smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Alright. Well, it’s late. Hopefully, we can all hang out sometime,” Mizuki said and slipped into his shoes. “See ya around,” he said and left. 

“Did you make dinner yet? I’m starving,” Aoba said. Sei frowned. 

“Aw, sorry, Aoba. I’m sure you are. I didn’t even think of that… I can order some pizza?” Sei offered and Aoba agreed. They turned to go back to the living room when they saw Ren waiting by the stairs. 

“What did the doctor say, Aoba? Are you okay?” Ren asked, ignoring Sei entirely. Sei pursed her lips. She knew that she hurt Ren’s feelings, but honestly, Sei hated it when she acted like this. Then Sei realized that Aoba hadn’t answered. She was staring down at her feet and wiggling her toes. 

“Aoba?” Sei prodded. 

“They told me I need to go back tomorrow to meet with another doctor,” Aoba replied. 

“Go back?” Sei asked, alarmed. 

“Why?” Ren said. 

“They gave me some papers, and an e-book to read on my coil.” For the first time, Sei noticed the folder she had tucked under her arm. She handed it to Sei, and Ren came over to investigate. Sei flipped the folder open and her eyes scanned over the page. Ren’s lips parted and she held her breath. 

“Aoba… these are pamphlets for expectant mothers…” Sei turned to gawk at Aoba. “Are you pregnant?” 

  


Ren didn’t want to believe it, and she felt guilty for that. Aoba seemed like she was still in shock, and in truth, they all were. But to Ren, it was a reminder of what she could never have. A life with Aoba. Aoba noticed Ren looking at her and she drew her brows together. 

“Ren, are you okay?” She asked. Ren forced herself to smile and she nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m just. God, Aoba, how did this even happen?” 

“Let’s get the pizza ordered first. We’ve got plenty of time to talk about it. And…” Sei looked pointedly at Aoba, “I know Granny’s going to want to know everything too.” 

“She already knows,” Aoba said. Sei and Ren looked at her in confusion. “She was at the hospital to help deliver a baby. And she talked to my doctor. She recognized the symptoms and suspected it.” Aoba shrugged and looked at Ren and Sei. “Granny said I’m not allowed to drop out of school though. That’s her only condition- that I finish my degree online.” 

“Wow…” Sei blinked. “She sure took that better than I expected.” 

“Aoba,” Ren interjected. “Who’s the father?” 

  


Mizuki knocked on the door of Koujaku’s apartment. On the way back to his place, he noticed that Koujaku’s light was still on, so he thought he’d check on him. Sure enough, Koujaku opened the door and he looked surprised when he saw him. 

“Hey, man, I didn’t mean to abandon you,” Koujaku started and Mizuki waved his apology away. 

“It’s fine, man. Are you alright? You don’t look so good,” Mizuki said. “Catch a stomach thing?” 

“Well… not exactly.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba visits Koujaku to tell him about her first prenatal visit.

Koujaku heard a small knock at the door. He and Mizuki had ended up drinking all night and he’d crashed there and left only half an hour ago. He thought maybe Mizuki had come back for his jacket which he’d carelessly left behind. So, when he opened the door and saw a shorter, blue haired person he was startled. 

“Oh, Aoba,” Koujaku stared stupidly. The bright sunlight from outside made him squint and only intensified his headache. 

“Koujaku, I…” Aoba looked bashfully to the side. “Can I come in?” She asked, turning her large eyes up at him. He swallowed and stepped out of her way. 

“Of course,” he said, and she came inside. 

She slipped out of her shoes and looked around. She’d never been inside of his apartment before, but she thought that the place suited his style. It was very traditionally Japanese, save for the kitchen which was very modern and Western. He pulled out a seat for her and she sat down. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. 

“Can I get you something?” Koujaku asked, trying his best to sound chipper and not like he had a killer hangover. 

“Just a water is fine.” 

Koujaku grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from a pitcher. 

“I just came back from the obstetrician,” Aoba said. Koujaku paused, lost in thought for a moment, then handed her the glass. 

“By yourself?” He asked. She sipped the water and shook her head. 

“No, Ren came with me. She’s waiting for me downstairs.” 

“She could have come in,” Koujaku said, heading to the door but Aoba grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. 

“Wait. Please… Koujaku, I wanted to talk to you alone.” 

Koujaku hesitated. He understood why. He sighed and she let go of his kimono. She stood up and wrung her hands as she spoke. 

“The baby… is due April 21st of next year,” Aoba laughed a little. “That’s just a day before my birthday.” Koujaku kept his gaze fixed on the ground. 

“And the doctor said that the baby is as big as a cherry now,” Koujaku heard the emotional strain in her voice, but he felt too ashamed to look at her. 

“I just thought you would like to know,” she added and quickly made for the exit, snapping Koujaku from his daze. 

“Aoba, wait,” Koujaku pleaded and she stopped and turned around. Koujaku saw she was trying to hold back her tears. A tender smile spread over his face. “Our baby’s as big as a cherry?” 

The emotion that Aoba had been keeping bottled up since she learned she was pregnant finally broke loose. She buried her hands and her shoulders shook with sobs. Koujaku embraced her in a hug. He wanted to lean his cheek against the top of her head, but it oddly felt too intimate. It felt a little strange since she was carrying his child. He still didn’t know her as well as he wanted to. 

“I was- so scared,” Aoba managed to say between sobs. He susurrated and rubbed her back. 

“I’m so sorry, Aoba. I’m an idiot. I should have seen you right away. Or called you, or…” he sighed, angry with himself. “Please, don’t cry.” 

“When you- when you left- I thought-” Aoba was unable to finish a coherent sentence through her sobs. Koujaku squeezed her tighter in his arms. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t care. I’m…” he chuckled. “Hey, do you remember what you used to call me when you were angry at me as kids?” 

Aoba sniffled, trying to calm down and get her breathing under control so she could think clearly. She concentrated a moment, then her eyes lit up. 

“A hippo?” 

Koujaku grinned. 

“You can call me that if it makes you feel any better,” he chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face. Then he frowned, “Are you sure you don’t want Ren to come inside?” 

“Oh, um. We’re supposed to go by the pharmacy and pick up my prenatal vitamins,” Aoba said, looking down in disappointment. “I should get going.” Koujaku lifted her chin with his hand. 

“I’d like to see you again soon. I want to know if there’s anyway I can help too,” he said. Aoba’s eyes widened. 

“Really?” 

“Okay, cut me some slack, Aoba,” Koujaku chuckled. “I know I was an idiot yesterday, but don’t make me sound like some asshole.” 

“Hehe,” Aoba giggled, blushing lightly. 

“But, I need you to promise me something,” Koujaku said, his tone becoming more serious. 

“What is it?” 

“You can’t come here again.” 

Aoba’s mouth opened in surprise. She blinked and looked away. 

“O-oh. I’m sorry, I-” 

“I’m not angry that you came here today. But,” he held her by her shoulders and searched her eyes. He was struggling to find the right wording. “It’s a long story. If you ever want to see me, then message me and I’ll come over. Alright?” 

Aoba still looked doe-eyed, like she didn’t understand, but she nodded regardless. 

“Alright.” 

  


Ren was patiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs of Koujaku’s apartment. She was flipping through her feed on her coil when she heard the sound of boots on the concrete. Ren didn’t pay attention at first, a lot of people were walking by, until the boots stopped in front of her. She glanced up. 

“Mizuki? What are you doing here?” Ren asked. 

“Hey,” he grinned. “I left my jacket here last night, so I’m just gonna-“ He tried to step around her, but she quickly stood and cut him off. 

“Not until Aoba’s done talking to Koujaku,” Ren stated firmly. Mizuki stepped back, stunned for a moment, then exhaled. 

“Come on, I’ll be in and out,” he tried to reason, but she didn’t budge. 

“Listen, I need my jacket. I already have a customer waiting for me at the Black Needle.” 

“I don’t care, work without it,” Ren said. Mizuki shrugged and chuckled. 

“Alright, but you made me do this,” he stooped down and picked her up by her waist. 

“Mizuki! Put me down!” Ren cried out and beat against his shoulders with her fists. She seemed not to care about catching the attention of pedestrians. He turned and set her on the ground before he hurried up the steps. 

“No!” Ren yelled. She lunged forward and latched onto his leg. Mizuki grabbed onto the railing to keep himself from tripping. 

“Jeez, Ren. What’s your problem?” Mizuki said. 

“Ren?” Aoba’s eyes were wide as she looked at the scene they’d made. Koujaku laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. 

“Mizuki? Are you here for your jacket?” Koujaku asked. 

Ren let go of Mizuki’s leg, he offered his hand to help her up, but she ignored it and dusted herself off. Aoba held onto the railing as she went down the stairs. 

“Ren, what were you doing?” Aoba asked. She tilted her head and fixed Ren’s hair with her fingers. Ren looked away, suddenly feeling foolish. 

“I’m sorry, Aoba, I didn’t want him interrupting. I know I was overreacting, but,” Ren blushed and crossed her arms in front of her. 

“Aw, Ren, it’s okay,” Aoba consoled her and took her hand in hers. Koujaku came down the stairs with Mizuki, who now had his jacket on. 

“Ren, are you hurt?” Koujaku asked. Ren felt tears of embarrassment pricking at her eyes. She averted her gaze and grumbled that she was fine. “Damn, Mizuki, why didn’t you just listen to Ren?” Mizuki looked offended and opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and shook his head. 

“You’re right. Sorry for being a dick.” 

At that Ren giggled, though she was covertly trying to pull Aoba away. 

“Well, we’ve got to go before the pharmacy closes. See you later,” Aoba waved, and they left. After a few blocks, Ren sighed and relaxed her shoulders. Aoba glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. 

“Ren, what’s going on?” 

“Huh,” Ren jumped and looked to the side. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, for starters, you and Sei are fighting,” Aoba said. Ren stopped just outside of the pharmacy and made a startled expression. 

“How did you know?” 

“Heh, Ren, you’re not hard to read. You acted like she wasn’t in the room last night and this morning at breakfast,” Aoba frowned and squeezed Ren’s hand. “What’s wrong?” 

Ren furrowed her brow and looked at their conjoined hands. She rocked on her feet, then looked Aoba in the eye. 

“Can we talk about this at home?” 

  


“Two personalities?” Aoba repeated aloud, not sure if she really understood what Ren was saying. Sei was in Aoba’s room too with her arms crossed. The fact that Aoba wanted to humor Ren’s theory made Sei agitated. She tried to hide her eyerolls. 

“I’ve had more time to think about it,” Ren said. “The night we had drinks and… _did it_ for the first time with each other, I thought it was just the alcohol. But, Aoba, remember, it was like Sei took on a completely different personality.” Aoba sat in deep thought for a moment. She tapped her finger against her bottom lip. 

“I remember that, but what about you, Ren? You also acted differently,” Aoba added. 

“I did, but I tried to stop it. Then once we got started, I…” Ren’s face flushed. She stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of Aoba’s bed. She grabbed Aoba’s teddy bear and hugged it in her lap. “I don’t understand everything, but it’s like-“ 

“Stop trying to make yourself out to be a victim, Ren,” Sei interrupted. 

“I’m not!” 

“Guys, please,” Aoba said in a pained voice. Sei and Ren noticed Aoba was doubled over in her chair with her hand pressed against her stomach. Ren and Sei quickly forgot their argument and rushed to Aoba’s side. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Sei fretted. 

“I’m fine,” Aoba smiled feebly. “I’m just cramping some.” 

“Is that normal?” Ren asked, her eyes wide with worry. Aoba tried to sit up and laugh it off, but she clearly was in discomfort. 

“Yes, the doctor said this is normal in the beginning,” Aoba grimaced and doubled over again. 

“Here, let’s get you into bed,” Sei said, helping Aoba stand up. 

“I’ll ask Granny if it’s safe to give you some pain killers-” Ren started but Aoba waved them off. 

“Sei, Ren, listen. I’m _fine_ ,” she looked between them both. “I can do this, okay?” 

“Do this? What do you mean?” Sei questioned. 

“I mean I can do this whole motherhood thing. I know you guys treat me like I’m the younger sister, but we’re all the same age,” Aoba stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. “I’m not some little kid.” 

Sei and Ren glanced at each other. 

“Aoba, why don’t you lay down on the couch while I help Granny with dinner? Would you like that?” Sei suggested. 

“We can watch that puppy show you like, and I can go to the store and pick up some chocolate for you,” Ren said. 

Aoba gawked at them in disbelief. 

“You both think I can’t do this,” Aoba whispered. 

“No, Aoba, that’s not-“ 

“It’s okay,” Aoba smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders, “I guess I just have to prove it to you that I can.” 

Aoba ushered Ren and Sei out of the room and shut the door. They were hesitant to leave her alone, but in the end, they decided to give her some space. Aoba took her chair out to the balcony and sat down with a blanket wrapped around her and her headphones on. She blared the music and wiped away her tears. She felt the desire to text Koujaku to come and see her, but her hand hovered over the send button. She swallowed. She was always relying on others to take care of her. She wanted to prove to everyone she was an adult; that she was ready to be a mom. 

Finally, she squared her shoulders and sat up. 

She pulled up Koujaku’s contact on her coil again and shot him a text. 

_Hey, what are you doing tonight?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sei tells Koujaku that Aoba's missing. Koujaku finds her and thinks of a fitting punishment.

Koujaku had spent the entire day in bed sleeping off the hangover. He woke up late in the evening from his coil buzzing incessantly. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the projected screen. He suddenly sat up feeling as though someone had just doused him in ice water. He immediately called Sei back. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Koujaku asked. 

“It’s Aoba, she’s missing.” 

  


Koujaku hurriedly got dressed to leave. Sei explained that when she’d gone upstairs to bring Aoba her dinner, she was gone. Koujaku saw that Aoba had messaged him a few hours ago asking him what he was doing, but he’d been asleep. His heart was pounding, fearing the worst had happened to her. He opened the door to leave and nearly yelled. Aoba was at the door with her hand raised to knock. She startled and dropped her Starbucks cup. 

“Aoba, what the hell are you doing?” Koujaku grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. 

“Wait, my drink-” Aoba started to say, but he slammed the door and glared at her furiously. 

“Didn’t I tell you this morning not to come here?” Koujaku reprimanded her. Aoba flinched and looked away nervously. 

“I… forgot,” the lie in her voice was obvious even to her own ears. Koujaku was fuming, and he told her to sit down while he called her sisters. After he hung up, he sat down across from her. She balled her fists on the table and sniffled. “My latte,” she grumbled. 

“Aoba, what were you thinking going around at night by yourself? And were you drinking caffeine?” 

“I wanted to see you, but you didn’t answer my message. So, I went to the café to read my book. I forgot I’m not supposed to have coffee,” Aoba said. Koujaku looked at her quizzically. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Aoba read a book before, Ren was always the bookworm out of the three of them. Aoba opened her coil and showed him the title, _What to Expect when You’re Expecting._ His chest hurt at reading the title. Aoba was too innocent for him. She was too pure and naïve for someone as sullied as he was. 

“Koujaku?” Aoba asked, seeing the conflicted look on his face. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. 

“Aoba, I’m glad you’re reading, but why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?” Koujaku asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but a pounding on the door interrupted her. Koujaku went to open the door for Sei and Ren. They came in, and Aoba saw Sei was carrying a purse, something she never carried. They both gave her disapproving looks. But rather than shrink away, she stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Aoba declared. 

“Oh, yes you did, Aoba,” Koujaku interjected. Aoba felt her blood starting to boil. 

“I’m an adult! I wanted to go get coffee, what’s the big deal?” Aoba asked incredulously. 

“It wouldn’t have been a big deal if you had just told us where you were going,” Sei said. 

“But then you would have made someone come with me. You guys never let me do anything on my own,” Aoba protested. 

“It’s dangerous to walk alone at night, especially when we didn’t know you were gone. What if someone had kidnapped you?” Sei asked. 

“I was fine!” Aoba cried out, then Ren stepped forward, shaking her head. 

“Aoba, go stand in the corner.” 

Aoba gawked at her, then at Sei and Koujaku. 

“You can’t be serious…” 

“Aoba. Go,” Ren enunciated her words clearly and pointed to the corner of the kitchen. 

“You’re so mean! You guys don’t treat me like the adult I am!” 

“If you want to be treated like an adult, then act like an adult. But right now, you’re acting like a brat, so we’re going to treat you like one,” Ren said. Aoba’s eyes flashed, suddenly becoming bright yellow in color. 

“Alright then. I’ll be a good girl, and do as I’m told,” she snickered at Ren and Ren suddenly lost her nerve. 

“I was just trying to prove a point,” Ren muttered. 

“No, no. I’ve been a brat, so I’ll take my punishment,” Aoba sauntered to the corner and put her hands on the wall. She stepped her legs hip width apart and pushed her backside out. 

Koujaku and Ren were stunned by the sudden mood shift. Koujaku’s mouth went dry and Ren looked back at them as if asking what they should do. Sei, on the other hand, smirked and dug in her purse. She too had a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“I had a feeling she would show up tonight,” Sei muttered to herself and pulled something glittery from her purse. Ren’s jaw dropped. 

“Did you seriously just pull a butt plug out of your purse?” Ren exclaimed. Koujaku’s heart started pounding; his cock twitched in his pants. 

“Don’t get too excited, this isn’t for you,” Sei simpered. “I meant to punish her by making her walk back home with this in, but…” she smiled slyly at Koujaku. “We might be able to have more fun with Koujaku here.” 

“Wait a second, I don’t-” Koujaku started to back out of it, but then Sei handed him the small black butt plug with a pale blue diamond on its end. Koujaku was bewildered. “Did you girls plan this or something?” 

“Can you guys hurry it up? My back is starting to hurt,” Aoba complained. Koujaku looked to Ren, who seemed to be fighting an inward battle. She looked conflicted, yet she went over to were Aoba was. To Koujaku’s surprise, Ren started rubbing Aoba’s ass through her blue jeans. She gave her a light swat and traced her finger against the center seam, making the outline of her pussy lips visible. 

Sei stood in front of Koujaku and looked him in the eyes. 

“Why don’t you play Daddy and punish her like you want to?” 

  


Ren had slid Aoba’s shorts and panties off. Koujaku came up behind Aoba and hugged her. He kissed her neck and reached between her legs. Aoba sighed and chuckled softly. 

“This is giving me déjà vu. You wanna knock me up with twins or something?” Aoba teased then groaned when she felt him push his fingers into her slit. 

“Keep sassing me, and I’ll make sure you leave here not being able to sit for a week,” his voice rasped into her ear and she shivered. 

“That’s a lot of tough talk for a guy who hasn’t even kissed me yet,” Aoba muttered, then Koujaku withdrew his fingers and spun her around. He crushed his hard body against her and kissed her, hungrily sucking her lips and tasting her tongue. Aoba went limp in his arms, moaning from every caress and kiss he gave her. He finally pulled back to let her catch her breath; her eyes were dazed and back to their normal color. 

“Koujaku… what are you-? Aaah!” 

Koujaku rubbed the butt plug along her pussy, soaking it with her wetness before turning her around and crouching down. He cupped her buttock, spread her open and pressed the tip of the butt plug against her. 

“Ngh, Kou-jaku, aah,” Aoba hid her face in arms against the wall, her cheeks pink with arousal and embarrassment. 

“Why don’t we bring this to the bedroom?” Sei suggested. 

  


Aoba was on her hands and knees on Koujaku’s mattress. Ren lay beneath her in between her thighs, kissing and sucking at Aoba’s clit. 

“Haah ah… Ren…” Aoba moaned, her inner thighs twitching from being teased. Sei rubbed Koujaku’s member through his jeans. 

“God, Koujaku you’re rock hard. I’m amazed you haven’t pounced on her yet,” Sei chuckled and lightly squeezed his cock. She got on her knees and unzipped his jeans. His engorged cock sprung forward and bobbed in front of her face. She grinned and gripped it at its base. She kissed the underside of his tip and ran her tongue down its side. 

“So this is the cock that got my sister pregnant? Hnn…” She took the tip in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it before pulling off and kissing it again. “It’s a shame it wasn’t me,” Sei muttered before taking his length back in and bobbing her head up and down on it. Koujaku moaned, but through his haze of lust, what she’d said concerned him. He touched her cheek and she looked up at him with his dick in her mouth. He inadvertently bit his bottom lip. She started moving her hand, jerking him off while she sucked his cock. 

“Sei… aah,” Koujaku was trying his best to keep still, but it was a losing battle. Sei noticed his hips twitching. She pulled off and gasped; her lips were a lovely dark shade of red. 

“Daddy… fuck my mouth, Daddy,” Sei pleaded in a sensual voice and Koujaku’s patience ran out. She quickly took his cock back in her mouth and he buried his hand in her hair and thrusted into her throat. 

“Mmnf… Mnf,” Sei groaned, enjoying him dominating her. At seeing her eyes going glossy with indulgence, Koujaku felt himself already on the verge of cuming. He tried to pull out, but she latched on to him and kept sucking him off, humming needfully. He panted heavily. He was helpless to stop himself. Koujaku’s hips thrusted, pushing himself deeper into her mouth and filling her with his cum. She swallowed immediately. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked. 

“Thanks for the meal,” she said and Koujaku’s face reddened. He helped her back on her feet. Ren was still working her tongue over Aoba’s pussy. She was whimpering and rocking her hips, just on the edge of cuming. Her body quivered indecently around the butt plug inside of her. 

“Please, ngh Ren… let me touch myself,” Aoba pleaded. 

“Aoba, did you forget you’re in trouble? This is your punishment,” Sei reminded her. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t- ah hah. I won’t do it again.” 

“No, Aoba. You’re not even close to being sorry yet,” Sei nodded to Koujaku. He kneeled beside the girls and rubbed Aoba’s behind. Ren sucked Aoba’s clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it until Aoba started moaning urgently. 

“Ooh, oh…” she cooed. Her body tensed up, about to release in orgasm when Koujaku’s hand came down against her ass with a loud smack. “Ow!” Aoba cried out and shot Koujaku an offended look over her shoulder. “Why did- haah,” Aoba’s head dropped, she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure when Ren teased her clit again. Her ass tingled where he had spanked her, but that didn’t stop her from edging closer to orgasming. She moaned and her toes curled, but he slapped her ass again, harder this time. 

“Ouch!” Aoba hissed. She looked back over her shoulder at him, “You’re keeping me from cuming,” her voice quivered. He rubbed his hand over the forming handprint he’d left on her rump. 

“I know, baby. But you deliberately disobeyed what I told you to do, and then you lied about it. And you worried all of us by not telling anyone where you were going,” Koujaku said in a soothing tone, but he didn’t know how much of it she heard. Ren had gone back to edging her again, and Koujaku saw she was already about to cum. He spoiled her orgasm again by spanking her a third time, harder than the first two. 

“Ah! Stop! Please,” Aoba cried out. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again!” 

Sei helped Ren sit up and they watched as Koujaku pulled the sniffling girl onto his lap. 

“I know you won’t,” he murmured and kissed the crown of her head. 

  


Aoba was a little ticked off that they’d worked together to set her ass on fire _and_ leave her sexually frustrated. But she couldn’t deny it’d been exciting. And she was all too aware of the butt plug Sei had brought still in her ass. She felt it every time she moved her legs. Despite everything, she didn’t want the night to end like this. With them thinking they’d “whipped her into shape.” So, she pretended to fall asleep against Koujaku’s shoulder. In actuality, she knew that’d be impossible with the plug still in, but that didn’t stop her from trying to get her way. She laughed inwardly at herself. Maybe she was a brat after all. 

  


Aoba’s body felt heavy against his. Koujaku looked and saw her eyes were closed and she was breathing slow and peacefully. His chest squeezed when he noticed the small tear drops drying on her cheeks. He brushed them away and worried if he’d hit her too hard. 

“We should probably put something on her skin to help with the swelling,” Sei said, back to her normal self. Koujaku gently laid Aoba down on her stomach. He frowned when he saw the angry shade of red her butt was. The pale blue diamond in the butt plug was a major contrast. Koujaku blinked. He realized that he should probably take care of that too. He felt awkward, but decided it needed to be done. He firmly grabbed the flared base and gently pulled until her body finally released it. He heard a small sound of relief. He furrowed his brows, then a wily smile tugged on his lips. 

“Oh, um. I’ll take care of that,” Sei said. She and Ren had gone into the kitchen to get Sei’s purse. She’d happened to bring ointment, which Ren thought seemed a little too convenient, but convenient, nonetheless. Sei handed the tube of cream to Ren and matter of factly took the plug to the bathroom to clean. 

Aoba couldn’t hold back the small groan of pain she made when she felt the cold cream being rubbed into her skin. Koujaku sat next to her and stroked her hair until Ren was finished. Sei came back to see Koujaku yawning and stretching theatrically. 

“Well, it’s pretty late. And Aoba’s asleep already. Why don’t you girls stay the night?” Koujaku tried to sound as casual as possible. Sei stared at him a moment then rolled her eyes. 

“It’s not _that_ late. We can call a cab,” Sei said and shook Aoba’s foot. “Wake up, princess. Time to go home.” 

“Actually, would it be alright if I took her home tomorrow morning?” Koujaku asked. 

Ren frowned and didn’t say anything. Sei shrugged. 

“If it’s fine with you, I guess. I mean she’s obviously faking being asleep so,” Sei grinned. “I guess she wants to stay here too.” 

Koujaku waited out in the living room with Sei and Ren until their cab came. He wished them good night and locked the front door. After turning off all the lights, he went to check on Aoba. He climbed into bed with her and went back to petting her hair. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he murmured. She didn’t move an inch. “Your sisters are on their way home. It’s just us,” he said and leaned to kiss the top of her head. She replied with soft snoring. Koujaku blinked rapidly. 

“Oh. So, you actually ended up falling asleep.” Koujaku laughed and pulled the blanket over her. “Good night, Aoba.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren gets a special package in the mail. Aoba's late breakfast ends in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I learned pregnant women can still experience PMS every month while researching for this. Yes, I do research for mindless smut like this, haha.

Aoba nuzzled her face into the soft pillowcase and pulled the blanket around herself tighter. She’d slept like a rock the entire night, so soundly that Koujaku checked to make sure she was breathing a couple times. He grinned and gently shook her shoulder again. He hated to wake her up, but he needed to get her home before he left for work. 

“Aoba, baby, I made you some breakfast,” he said. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Koujaku laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s early, but you can sleep more when you get home,” Koujaku said. Aoba murmured something incoherent in her sleep. 

“A-o-ba,” Koujaku pulled the blanket off of her. She grimaced and curled her legs up. Koujaku stared for a moment, taken off guard. He’d forgotten she was wearing nothing but her top. He cleared his throat and pulled the blanket back up over her. He sighed. It seemed she was just as difficult as ever to wake up. He guessed the pancakes he’d made for her would have to wait. He needed to get ready to leave, so he left her to sleep a few more minutes. 

  


He let her rest as long as he could and tried to wake her again. She refused to cooperate with him. At this point, he was going to be late for his first appointment. He sighed and stroked her hair. 

“I’ve got to go, baby. There’s cab money on the counter, and you’re welcome to anything in the kitchen. Message me when you get home, alright?” Koujaku kissed her cheek and left. He sent her a text just in case she didn’t hear him. He locked the door and left. 

  


Aoba stirred and sat up feeling disoriented. She didn’t recognize where she was, then remembered the night before. She realized she had fallen asleep before she could talk to Koujaku. 

“Dammit,” she pouted and threw the blanket off. She noticed her shorts were neatly folded on the end of the bed. She blushed, realizing she’d spent the entire night in Koujaku’s bed naked from the waist down, though she didn’t know if he had slept beside her. 

After getting dressed, she wandered out into the kitchen. 

“Koujaku?” She called out, but the apartment was empty. She checked her coil and saw that he had texted her to let her know that he had to go, but that he’d made her pancakes. Her eyes lit up and her mouth watered. She practically skipped over to the fridge. Inside was a plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes. She squealed with delight. 

  


Ren waited by the window in her bedroom. She had butterflies in her stomach. She checked her coil for the tenth time to see that the package was out for delivery. Finally, she heard the high-pitched squeak of brakes when the mail truck stopped in front of their house. Ren’s eyes went wide, and she bolted downstairs. 

Sei was idly blowing her nails to dry the nail polish when she noticed Ren rushing to the door. She went outside and came back in a moment later with a box. Sei took interest. 

“What’s that?” She asked. Ren answered over her shoulder without looking back. 

“Just a new manga I ordered,” Ren said and hurried back to her room. Sei fanned her nails and rolled her eyes. 

“You’re a worse liar than Aoba,” Sei muttered under her breath. 

  


Ren made sure to lock her door after coming in with her package. She set it down on her desk and looked for a pair of scissors to open it up. Her hands were trembling a bit as she unpacked it. Ever since learning that Aoba had ordered her sex toys discretely online, Ren had got the urge to try it too. At first, she was too nervous that she would get caught. But the temptation to buy the items became too strong to ignore. The first item in the box was a pink, remote-controlled bullet vibrator. She’d seen them in explicit mangas before, but she’d never used a vibrator on herself. She shivered with excitement, wondering what it would feel like. Then, she gazed adoringly at the next and the most thrilling items she’d been wanting for a long time. 

Ren put everything back in the box and carried it over to her long mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She stripped out of everything but her striped, dark blue panties and sat back on her feet in front of the door. She took the fuzzy, dark blue tail and clipped it on to the back of her underwear. Then she swept her hair back over her shoulders and put on the headband with matching dog ears. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled happily. She giggled when she swayed her hips and felt the tail wag behind her. 

She stood on her knees and spread her thighs apart. She turned on the bullet vibrator and it vibrated with such intensity that it rolled in her hand. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She tried pressing the buttons on the remote, but it only went higher with the other settings. She reset it to it’s lowest vibration setting and took a deep breath before bringing it between her thighs. Ren touched it against her clit. She yipped and jumped up from it being too intense. Then, to her horror, the door opened. She yelled again and tried to cover her breasts and threw the vibrator aside. 

“Um…” Sei looked down at her, taking in the ears and tail she was wearing. “Is that the _manga_ you ordered?” 

“Sei! How did you get in? I locked the door,” Ren said, her face going blood red. She pulled the ears off and hid them behind her. 

“Your door wasn’t closed all the way,” Sei said and stepped inside before closing it behind her. She sat on the floor in front of Ren and turned the vibrator off. She looked back at her sister. “Do you even know how to use one of these?” 

Ren turned away from her and crossed her arms over her chest. Sei picked the head band off the floor and cocked her head to the side, smiling. 

“You looked so cute with this on,” she murmured and brushed Ren’s bangs back and put it back on. “It suits you.” 

“It’s weird,” Ren groaned and hid her face behind her hands. Sei laughed loudly and startled Ren. Ren looked up at her curiously. 

“Ren, compared to some of the things we’ve done lately, this is the normalest,” she teased. Ren found herself grinning shyly. “Really though,” Sei moved to sit next to Ren and looked at her in the mirror. She leaned her head against her shoulder. “I can show you how to use this,” she said, brandishing the vibrator. 

  


Keeping her panties on because she still wanted to wear the tail, she pulled the crotch of them to the side and let her knees drop back. Sei rubbed her hand against Ren’s pussy lips. Ren moaned softly and caught herself making an erotic expression in the mirror, her puppy-ears headband on. She closed her eyes and shuddered. 

“I’m going to use the vibrator now,” Sei murmured. Ren tensed her legs. She was waiting to feel that same sensation that she got before; it had been like sticking her tongue on a battery. Sei touched it beside her clit, not on it. It was still intense- it made her hips lift off the ground, but it was much more bearable. She leaned her head back against the wall and moaned. 

“This will help too,” Sei said and slipped two of her fingers inside of Ren’s wet cunt. She moaned, the insides of her sex were already hypersensitive, but her fingers felt wonderful inside. Ren felt another wave of pleasure, but this time her body squeezed around the fingers and she whimpered. 

“Oh, this is your first time, isn’t it? Doesn’t it feel amazing?” Sei said, moving the vibrator in small circles next to Ren’s clit. Her inner thighs twitched and her pussy dripped love juices. Sei started curling her fingers within Ren, making her arch her back. 

“Sei- oh god, I’m gonna cum,” Ren cried, her hands searching the ground for something to grab. She clutched on to Sei’s thigh and gasped. Her pussy snapped tightly around Sei’s fingers. Sei kept the vibrator in place until Ren’s hips bucked and she pushed Sei’s hand away. She collapsed back against the wall, panting heavily. 

Sei chuckled and kissed Ren’s cheek. 

“You want to do that again?” 

  


Koujaku was having some difficulty focusing on his work. He kept glancing at his coil, but he hadn’t heard from Aoba yet. He figured he would take his lunch break to check on her. He opened the door of his apartment to see her opening the microwave. She smiled over her shoulder at him. 

“Hey! I was just warming up the pancakes you made me,” she said and unthinkingly grabbed the hot plate out of the microwave. Startled, she dropped it and the plate crashed on the floor. She stared at it in shock. 

“Aoba, are you okay?” Koujaku asked, hurrying to her. She turned her large eyes up at him and sniffled. 

“I’m sorry,” Aoba groaned and burst into sobs. Koujaku felt panic rising in his chest. 

“Are you hurt? Did it burn you?” Koujaku asked, carefully examining her hand. She shook her head. 

“I ruined- the pancakes- you made me!” Aoba sobbed harder and buried her face against his chest. He was stunned for a moment, then chuckled lightly and pet her head. 

“I can make more, beautiful,” he said, and she shook her head against him. 

“But you must have- woke up early- and I wasted them,” she cried so hard that she started hiccupping. Koujaku ran his fingers through his hair and felt bewildered. 

“It’s just-“ Koujaku was about to say that it was just pancakes, but he figured that probably wasn’t the best thing to say right now. He wrapped his arms around her into a tighter hug. “You’re right, baby. I’m disappointed those went to waste. Guess you’ll have to make it up to me,” he said in a wistful tone. She looked up at him with a confused expression, her eyes red like a bunny’s. 

“Make it… up to you?” She hiccupped. 

“By staying and making me dinner tonight.” 

Aoba’s bottom lip quivered, and she started sobbing again. Koujaku blinked and quickly backtracked. 

“You don’t have to, baby. I was just teasing.” 

Aoba shook her head. 

“No, I want to,” she said. 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“I just remembered this cat food commercial,” Aoba rubbed at her eyes with her hands. “And the cat was… so cute,” she sucked in a breath like she was about to cry again. 

“Aoba,” Koujaku uttered and pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked- her breath caught at him suddenly moving his lips against hers. It was slow and sweet, and soon she relaxed against him. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue and made her moan. He pulled away and looked her deep in the eyes. 

“I’ll be home in just a few hours, baby. If you want to make me something, I’d love that. Or I can pick up something on the way home.” 

She looked back at him and nodded, a little dazed. Then she smiled and reached her arms up around his neck. They leaned their foreheads against each other. 

“Did you sleep beside me last night?” She asked. Koujaku raised his eyebrows, thrown off by the sudden question. He smiled. 

“Am I not allowed to sleep in my own bed?” 

“You…” she blushed and tried to hide her smile. “Hippo.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren suggests they should ask Granny for more information about their past. Aoba pleads for Ren and Sei to help her cook dinner for Koujaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I struggled _so much_ with this chapter, I have no idea why. Ugh, I hope it's enjoyable to read.

Sei and Ren laid together in Ren’s bed, their bodies intertwined. Ren held Sei’s hand and studied her fingernail art. Sei watched her nonchalantly; she was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“Why’d you put a green tip on top of the pink?” Ren asked in a quiet voice. Sei took an easy, deep breath, nuzzled against Ren’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“I was trying to do a watermelon design, but I don’t have any black to draw the seeds,” she murmured. 

“Oh, I see it now,” Ren said and giggled. “They’re cute.” 

Sei smiled and hugged her arm over Ren’s waist. 

“Do you think we should call Aoba? Koujaku said he was going to bring her by this morning,” Ren said. Sei shook her head. 

“No, I trust him to look after her. They probably have a lot to talk about anyway.” Ren screwed her mouth to the side, considering something. 

“How did you know Aoba was going to be at Koujaku’s last night?” Ren asked. Sei shrugged. 

“After we didn’t find her at the coffee shop, I just thought it made sense that’s where she’d go.” 

“And the sex toy you brought?” 

Sei raised up to look up at Ren, her thin brows knitted together. 

“Come on, you have to admit it was weirdly coincidental. Aoba just went along with everything, even though she was upset. And you just so happened to have ointment in your purse too. It’s like Koujaku said- it’s like you guys planned it,” Ren said. Sei sat and frowned, deep in thought. 

“I… I don’t know. We were going to go look for her and… my hands just grabbed those things and flung them in a purse. We didn’t plan it but,” Sei looked Ren in the eyes. “It’s like I’m dreaming when I’m awake. I’m more of an observer in my own body sometimes,” Sei thought aloud. 

“Sei. I think we should tell Granny,” Ren said. Sei looked at her, horrified. 

“Tell her what? That her granddaughters are sleeping with each other?” 

“We don’t have to tell her all of the details, but what if this is connected to Toue?” Ren speculated. Sei narrowed her eyes at Ren. 

“And what about you, Ren? Why’s it just me and Aoba with a problem?” Sei shot back. Rather than shrink away like Sei expected her to, Ren sat up taller and grabbed Sei by her shoulders. 

“Listen, Sei. I’m not attacking you, okay? I’m worried about you and Aoba. What if something really bad is happening?” 

Sei frowned and tried to brush Ren off, but she didn’t let go. Instead she pulled Sei into a tight hug. 

“If something were to happen to you or Aoba, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” 

“Ren…” Sei said, surprised by how emotional Ren was getting. She hugged her back. “You don’t have to feel responsible for mine or Aoba’s wellbeing. I feel the same way about you guys.” She pulled out of the hug and frowned. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before. It felt like you were trying to distance yourself from us.” 

Ren fervently shook her head and touched Sei’s cheek with her fingers. 

“Never. I would never do something like that. No matter what happens- I’m not leaving your or Aoba’s side.” 

Sei grinned and looked down shyly. 

“You’re such a sap, Ren.” 

Ren chuckled. 

“Okay, when Aoba comes back, we’ll ask Granny about our personalities… changing, I guess.” 

“Thank you,” Ren said and leaned forward to hug Sei again. 

Sei’s coil rang and it startled them both. They looked at each other and giggled. They saw Aoba was calling them. 

  


Cooking dinner for Koujaku had sounded fun at first. Until Aoba realized while looking through the cabinets that she had no idea what she could even make. Ren and Sei usually helped with the cooking. Aoba could start the rice cooker or make instant noodles or miso, but beyond that… 

Aoba heard someone knock and she ran to the door to answer it. Ren and Sei had tried to explain to Aoba over the coil what to make, but once they started giving instructions, Aoba begged them to come over and help her. She greeted them with a bright smile. Aoba felt a slight ache in her chest. Even though she hadn’t been gone that long, she realized that she had missed them. She squeezed Ren in a bear hug and hummed as she rubbed her cheek against her sister’s cheek. 

“Aoba…” Ren giggled. Aoba released Ren and then tackled Sei in a tight hug, crushing her as close to her as she could. 

“Hehe, I missed you too, Aoba,” Sei’s voice was strained from being squeezed so hard, but she grinned and laughed. 

“Thank you so much for coming. I really… have no idea where to start.” 

“No problem. We can teach you,” Sei said. 

  


Koujaku couldn’t help worry about Aoba. For one, he didn’t know that much about her. Not as much as he wanted to know the person who was carrying his child. She had said she wanted to cook, but it occurred to him that he didn’t know if she was good at cooking. He wondered if he should pick up a meal just in case. He decided against it and came home to see the lights on in his apartment. As he climbed the steps he was met with the delicious smell of something savory cooking. It made his mouth water. He smiled to himself. 

“I could get used to this,” he murmured and went inside. He hung his things up on the coat rack and slipped out of his shoes. He looked into the kitchen and saw Aoba stir frying something on the stove. 

Koujaku walked up beside her and waved. 

“Hey, beautiful.” 

Aoba turned and stared at him with wide eyes, broken out of her concentration. Then a bright smile crossed her face. 

“Hey, you!” Aoba chirped. “How was work?” 

“Fine, but I would have much rather have spent the day with you,” he grinned and brushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She giggled coyly. He looked in the wok and knitted his brows together. 

“That’s a lot of food, baby. I hope you didn’t wait to eat until now,” he said. 

“Oh, no. I had something to eat earlier. I hope you don’t mind but…” Aoba trailed off and nodded her head towards the table. Confused, Koujaku looked behind him and did a double take. Ren and Sei where watching them from their seats. Ren had her hands in her lap, sitting up straight. Sei had her elbows on the table and she waggled her fingers at him. 

“O-oh,” Koujaku stammered awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you girls were here.” 

“We’re not intruding, are we Koujaku?” Ren politely asked. She struggled to make eye contact with him. 

“No, no. You’re welcome to stay. I just wasn’t expecting to see you ladies,” he grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Great,” Sei licked her teeth and smiled. “Maybe we can all get to know you better.” 

  


Koujaku never imagined he’d be one for sex parties, and here he was finding himself in the third one in a row. Aoba had been the one to initiate it. After they had dinner and cleaned up, they went to sit down in the living room and talk. But Aoba didn’t seem like she was in the mood for talking. She had climbed into his lap and started kissing him. Koujaku noticed Sei and Ren watching, and his face turned red. 

“A-oba,” Koujaku stammered and gently pushed her away. She pouted and looked hurt. “Can we maybe slow this down a bit?” 

“What do you mean?” She said and laced her delicate arms around his neck. 

“I’m just… not used to _this_ ,” Koujaku admitted, frowning apologetically. Aoba let go of him and slumped forward, looking disappointed. 

“We can make accommodations,” Sei said flashing him a smoldering gaze. She crawled forward on her hands and knees like a cat. “Why don’t we take turns?” 

Koujaku swallowed and his heart pounded in his chest. He looked down at Aoba in his lap. 

“Are you… okay with that, Aoba?” 

Aoba blinked as if she didn’t understand. 

“Yeah, of course I am,” Aoba assured him with a peck on his lips. 

Koujaku hated to admit it, but the was no way he could say no. He was already about to moan aloud at the prospect of what they were suggesting. As they were going back to Koujaku’s bedroom, Sei stopped Ren and pulled her aside. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked. 

“It’s me,” Sei said. 

“Huh?” Ren asked, tilting her head. Sei gently pushed Ren against the wall and stared into her eyes. 

“I feel different from how I did last night. Last night it was like… I was just observing. But earlier, when you wore those ears…” Ren blushed and tried to look away, but Sei turned her by her chin to look back at her. “And right now. I feel like I’m the one in control. This is… me,” she covered Ren’s lips in a kiss and pressed her breasts against Ren’s. Ren moaned softly, her thoughts becoming foggy and her body going limp. Sei broke the kiss and smiled. She guided Ren into Koujaku’s bedroom. 

Koujaku was nervous and asked if it would be alright to turn off the lights. Sei suggested that they could wear blindfolds, since that would probably give him the privacy he wanted and be more exciting for them. He looked through his wardrobe and found sashes for them to tie over their eyes. Sei helped Ren put on hers and Koujaku helped Aoba and Sei with theirs. They were giggling and blushing the entire time. Then they laid down beside each other. Aoba was shivering and kept going into fits of laughter, which made the other ladies laugh too. Koujaku found himself smiling in good humor. 

“You girls are too cute,” he murmured. He set his sights on Sei. She’d been the first one of them he’d fucked during their first time together. She looked more relaxed than Aoba or Ren. Her confidence was alluring. He touched her leg and stroked it, letting her know he’d chosen her. A toothy grin unfurled on her lips. 

“Your skin is so warm,” she commented. Aoba quieted down and the room became silent. Koujaku tried to focus only on Sei. He settled in between her legs, which she easily moved according to his hands’ guidance. He brought her legs up against his chest, keeping himself upright, and lined his cock up against her entrance. She moaned when she felt him slide into her. 

“Mmmn,” she tilted her chin upward, indulging in the sensation of him rocking into her in short thrusts. He turned his head to kiss and stroke her legs. He groaned and his cock swelled larger within her. He lifted her hips higher and started driving deeper and harder inside of her. 

“Ooh, Koujaku,” Sei purred and reached out to touch him. He leaned over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She skimmed her fingers over his muscular chest and arms. “Koujaku, I want you to kiss me,” she whispered. He eagerly granted her wish, moving his mouth against hers and making lewd, wet sounds. 

He buried his cock until he could go no deeper. He cupped her breast and took her nipple in his mouth. Sei gasped and tightened her quivering legs around him. Koujaku flicked his tongue around her bud and made her squirm and pant needfully. Her usually cool and collected demeanor was being unraveled in front of his eyes. Her hair was disheveled, and her voice was getting more desperate. 

“Koujaku, please, fuck me.” Her whimper sent a chill down his spine. He gritted his teeth. 

“God, Sei. It’s so hot when you say my name,” he said and started thrusting hard. She cried out and dug her nails into his back. 

“Yes, oh yeah, baby. Fuck me!” Sei rambled incoherently, her voice rising indecently. Koujaku felt himself start to sweat, it took all of his concentration not to give in and cum. His cock mercilessly sent her over the edge. She moaned deeply as her pussy pulsed around him. She went limp and they both moaned when he pulled out of her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled. She was still panting and coming down from the high. 

Koujaku glanced at the next two women in line. He swallowed when he saw that they were masturbating each other. Ren was rubbing her fingers over Aoba’s slit and Aoba was fingering Ren. They must have been turned on from hearing him and Sei and had gotten impatient. Ren’s pussy was dripping wet and looked inviting. He touched her leg to let her know he was there. She gasped and stopped touching Aoba. Instead she fumbled around until she found Aoba’s hand and squeezed it. Seeing Ren being so nervous and bashful filled Koujaku’s chest with excitement. He wanted to make this something memorable for her. 

“Ren, sweety, would you roll over onto your stomach for me?” Koujaku asked. Her lips parted in surprise. 

“O-okay,” she said and let go of the safety of Aoba’s hand. She laid down and hugged the pillow underneath her. “Like this?” 

“That’s perfect,” he said while stroking himself. He laid down on top of her. He moved her legs closer together and guided his cock in between her thighs. He hugged his arms on top of hers and kissed her ear. He felt her body twitch beneath him. 

“Mm, Ren. Your body is so soft,” he said and pushed his cock in between her pussy lips. 

“Aaah…” Ren squirmed, but underneath of his body weight, she couldn’t move. He slowly starting guiding his cock in and out by rocking his hips. 

“This is better, isn’t it, baby? You’re safe to relax and enjoy it under me like this,” he murmured in her ear. At that, he made even himself blush. He didn’t know why he’d said it, but he felt compelled to. She always looked unsure of herself and fretted over everything. She didn’t say anything, so he felt encouraged to say it again. 

“It’s just you and me right now, Ren. I want you to only think about how good you feel,” he said and started deepening his thrusts. She clutched onto the pillow tighter and moaned softly. He felt her body start to relax and move with his movements. 

“Oh, yes, baby. Just like that. Just let go and feel good,” he said and slid his hand underneath her and searched for her clit. Her breath hitched. 

“Kou-jaku, will you…” Ren started to say something, but her voice trailed off. 

“What is it, baby? You can tell me,” he murmured and kissed her shoulder. 

“Call me a good girl?” Koujaku just barely heard her voice. He chuckled and nuzzled into her neck so that only she could hear his sultry whispers. He sighed breathily and his hot breath against her ear made her whimper. 

“I’ll call you that if you can cum for me,” he said and rubbed his finger with a feather’s touch against her clit. He thrusted into her and made sure to keep the rhythm of his fingers steady. She started panting, her voice getting louder. 

“Haah. Oh, Kou-” Ren panted faster and her body trembled beneath of his. 

“Koujaku, haa!” She groaned as he kept thrusting his cock into her. 

Aoba had slipped off her blindfold and was entranced watching them. She was fingering herself and breathing deeply. She didn’t want to wait any longer. She was edging herself closer to cuming when a hand grabbed hers and stopped her. She groaned in frustration. 

“Sei, why’d you do that?” Aoba complained breathlessly. Sei grinned mischievously. She too had taken her blindfold off. 

“Just to make you mad,” she stuck out her tongue playfully. Sei gently pushed Aoba to laydown on the bed and propped herself up on her elbow beside her. She traced her fingers down Aoba’s chest and circled over her navel. 

“Is it safe for you to have sex? You know, with the bun in the oven?” Sei murmured to Aoba. Aoba stared at her a moment then nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s okay right now. Hehe… I honestly forgot for a second that I was pregnant,” Aoba admitted. Sei cocked her eyebrow at her and giggled. 

“I worry about you sometimes,” she teased and looked back to Koujaku and Ren. She was moaning quicker and sounded on the verge of cuming. 

“Ahhn, oh Ren. Yeah, that’s it,” Koujaku whispered to her. “Cum, baby. That’s a good girl.” 

“Aaaah! Haah aaah,” Ren’s entire body shook and she yelled out when she came. Koujaku waited for her to finish before he got off of her. Koujaku sat back on his haunches. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and looked winded. Aoba was more than ready for her share. 

“Koujaku,” she said and crawled towards him. “Let me on top.” She said. Too proud to admit he was tired, he just nodded and moved to lay down where she’d been on the bed. Aoba straddled his waist and guided his cock inside of her. She made eye contact with him and opened her mouth in a silent gasp as she sat on his entire length. “Oh, Koujaku… it’s so good,” she moaned and started hopping on his cock. 

“Aah,” Koujaku moaned. He held onto Aoba’s hips and helped lift her. Her large breasts bounced with her movements. “A-oba,” he closed his eyes. He was amazed he had lasted this long, but he didn’t think he could last much longer. 

“Mmmn haah haa-” Aoba grinded her hips against him. He glanced up to see she was panting with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at him, drunk with lust. “Koujaku, I’m cuming,” she said and made an erotic expression as she cried out and tightened around his cock. That sent him over the edge too. He bit his lip and grunted, filling her up with his cum. She gasped and collapsed forward onto his chest. After they’d caught their breath some, Koujaku breathed a laugh and stroked her hair. 

“That was fast, beautiful. Are you part bunny?” He teased. She lifted her head of his chest to shot him an unamused look. 

“I was already close to coming before we started,” she murmured. He reached around to cup her buttocks in his hands and pulled her up higher on his chest. She made a small sound of surprise when he did, and he wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“Ugh, stop, you… hippo,” she struggled to pull out of his grasp. 

“Did you just call him a ‘hippo’? What are we, in preschool again?” Sei laughed. “Hey, Ren. Wanna take a bath with me?” Sei suggested nonchalantly. Ren agreed and followed her to the bathroom. 

“Hey, wait!” Aoba called after them, still trying to squirm out of Koujaku’s steel grip. “Help, this jerk won’t let go of me!” Aoba kicked her legs against the bed, but her sisters answered with the closing of the bathroom door. She let out an annoyed sigh and finally gave up. 

“Why is everyone so mean to me?” Aoba muttered, her voice muffled against Koujaku’s chest. Koujaku laughed heartily. Despite being originally annoyed, his laugher was contagious and she found herself giggling too. 

“You’re just too cute not to tease, sweetheart,” he said and kissed the top of her forehead. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Aoba finally have a moment to talk to each other alone. Ren is too horny to sleep. 
> 
> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

“I can’t believe so much has happened this summer. I mean… Aoba getting pregnant. Us doing, well… you know,” Ren slipped out of her clothes and folded them to set on the sink counter. She and Sei were cleaning up after their shared experience with Koujaku. They also left to allow Koujaku and Aoba some privacy. 

“You’re not kidding,” Sei pulled out her ponytail holder and ran her fingers through her hair. “We’re going to be aunts. That’s… It just hasn’t sunk in yet.” Ren paused; her eyes cast downwards. Then she set the last of her things on the counter and headed to the shower. 

Ren let the hot water beat down on her skin. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Sei came up from behind her and enveloped her in a hug. Ren went rigid for a second, then she relaxed and touched Sei’s arm back. 

“Ren… are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s Aoba, isn’t it? You’re afraid of losing her?” 

Ren frowned at the ground. Without looking back at Sei, she answered. 

“I’ve always known it would never work out. I thought maybe… maybe for just a brief amount of time, there was a chance. But now she’s going to have a child, and Koujaku can give her the normalcy she deserves.” 

“Well, as much as a guy with yakuza tattoos can,” Sei added on. She let go of Ren and moved to stand under the shower’s water too. “I’m not giving her up so easily.” Ren looked at her in surprise and saw Sei was smirking playfully. “And I don’t think Aoba’s going to give us up easily either.” 

  


“You’re not going to fall asleep on me again, are you Aoba?” Koujaku murmured, petting his fingers down her back. She had laid her head down on his chest and had gone quiet. 

“No,” she said in a tiny voice. 

“Good. I hate to tell you this, Aoba, but I need you to stay at your house tonight.” 

Aoba lifted her head and looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t like you being here by yourself. Besides, don’t your classes start soon?” 

She groaned and laid back down against his warm skin. She listened to the strong beat of his heart and his steady breathing. 

“Remember the promise you made to me? Message me when you want to see me, and I’ll come as soon as I can, alright?” 

Aoba pursed her lips. She wanted to push the issue and ask him why it was such a big deal, but her thoughts were becoming hazy and dreamlike. So, she uttered an “Okay,” and let it be. 

“Are you happy?” She asked after she’d closed her eyes. 

“About what?” 

“Me. The baby. Tonight,” she listed off sleepily. The innocent questions made Koujaku’s chest hurt. He wanted to answer truthfully. He was scared to death. He didn’t know how he was going to make any of this work- or what Sei and Ren meant to them. Was Aoba wanting him to date them too? It was complicated enough with just her. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Aoba,” he admitted. “I’ve always thought you were precious. Though, if you want me to be honest, I maybe would have done things differently.” He felt her body stiffen. 

“Like how?” She asked cautiously. 

“Well, I would have liked to date you first. And gotten to know you. Then I would have…” _Proposed to you_ is what he was going to say, but even now, he didn’t want to over complicate things. So, he quickly added, “I would have liked to take things slower, but I don’t hate how we are now. What about you, Aoba? Are you happy?” 

“Hmm… yeah. I’m excited to be a mom,” she grinned up at him. “I have no idea what to expect though. I mean, I never had a mom. Not really,” she contemplated a moment. “Tae had to raise us after Naine and Haruka left, but she didn’t really have the time. She always had someone she needed to help. Even today she still works hard helping people who can’t go to a doctor. So, I can’t blame her for leaving me, Ren and Sei.” Aoba sat up and moved to sit against the headboard of the bed. She stroked her fingers over her tummy, though there was no bump to speak of yet. 

“Our baby will have a different life. He or she will have a mom and a dad. And… I can’t even picture what that would be like. I mean, I couldn’t even cook dinner for you without help from my sisters.” 

“That’s fine, Aoba. You don’t have to know how to cook to be a mother. And if you really want to, you could learn. I think you’ve really got a knack for it,” he grinned and took her hand in his. “You do the motherhood thing your way, and I promise everything will work out fine. Just don’t… don’t go wandering off somewhere again,” Koujaku added with a concerned look. 

“I won’t,” she rolled her eyes. Koujaku huffed a laugh and grinned at her in amusement. Then, his expression became more thoughtful. 

“Aoba… can I feel?” 

She blinked. 

“Feel what?” 

Koujaku looked pointedly at her stomach. 

“Oh, yeah,” she giggled. “But there’s not much to feel yet.” 

“That’s fine,” he said and moved closer to place his hand over her stomach. Aoba felt small under his warm hand that nearly spanned over her entire midsection. She felt vulnerable, but safe with him by her side. She felt herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Koujaku, we’re… going to be parents,” she sniffled. His eyes flashed up at her at hearing the tears in her voice, but smiled softly when he saw the complete trust, she had for him in her eyes. He pulled her against him and kept his hand against her stomach. 

  


When the cab pulled up to take the girls home, Aoba gave Koujaku the most pitiful puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. His chest ached with desire to pull her into a tight hug, but he refrained since they were out in public. 

“Text me when you get home, okay? I want to know you made it home safe and sound,” he murmured. 

“Why can’t you come with me?” She asked. He gave her a rueful grin and fought the urge to brush her hair behind her ear. 

“I’ll come see you this weekend,” he said and stepped back. Aoba still lingered in front of the car door, looking like she wasn’t happy with waiting that long. 

“Get in, Aoba. We’ve got to go,” Sei said and tugged on Aoba’s shirt sleeve. Aoba cast her eyes downwards and got in the back seat with her sisters. She closed the door and glanced back at Koujaku sadly as they drove off. 

Koujaku exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. This arrangement wouldn’t work forever. He needed a separate location, but he couldn’t afford it since he’d just taken out a lease on his new hair salon. He couldn’t just move right now either. 

He leaned against the stairs of his apartment and lit a cigar. He needed to figure this out before anyone caught on. And soon. 

  


Aoba bathed alone once she got home. She showered and scrubbed herself clean before sinking into the hot water of the bath to soak. She closed her eyes and reflected on her and Koujaku’s conversation. Things between them were odd. They were still awkward, but they’d been intimate several times. She understood what Koujaku had been trying to say- that he would have rather be married before having children. Did that mean… he wanted to marry her? And if she did get married, would that mean Sei and Ren were out of the picture? 

She sunk lower and blew bubbles in the water while she meditated on her thoughts. It had never really occurred to her that one day she would have to live apart from her sisters. That was something that always seemed too distance to worry about. Something far away. But now with the baby coming, that time may be sooner than she thought. Just thinking about living without them made her chest feel empty and cold despite the warm bath water. 

Aoba sat up in the tub and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her cheek against her knees and felt tear drops roll down her face. 

  


Ren sat on the edge of her bed in her pajamas. She felt butterflies in her stomach remembering what she’d done with Sei, Aoba and Koujaku that day and the night before. On one hand, it was mortifying what they had done. Still… she didn’t hate it. In fact, she felt herself craving more affection. She wanted to see Sei again. And Aoba. But she didn’t want to bother them, and she was too embarrassed to initiate something on her own. Especially when they’d all just had sex with Koujaku. 

So, she turned off her light and slipped under the covers and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But after an hour of tossing and turning, she realized she wasn’t going to be able to sleep without taking care of what was bothering her. 

Ren laid on her back and reached between her legs. She started petting her finger over her clit and shuddered. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what she was craving so badly. She needed more- she wanted it. She wanted to feel something inside of her. She dipped her finger into her pussy and put pressure against her g spot. Pleasure radiated through her body and she groaned softly. She kept alternating between slipping into her folds and rubbing her clit, but it wasn’t fulfilling the feelings she was craving. She needed to be touched. Her lips begged to be kissed and nibbled. She wanted to feel the heat from somebody else. 

She whined allowed. The more she thought about it, the more she needed it. She couldn’t wait any longer. 

Ren pulled her coil up and messaged Sei and Aoba. 

_Please, I need your help._

  


Sei had been staying up reading when she saw the text from Ren. She didn’t think much about it. She figured Ren probably needed help downloading a game or something. So, when she stepped out of her room and saw Aoba heading to Ren’s room too, she knitted her brows in confusion. 

“Ren ask you for help too? What are you doing up so late?” Sei asked. 

“I was texting Koujaku,” Aoba said. “Then Ren asked me for help, but she didn’t tell me.” 

Sei cocked her head to the side. 

“Huh. That’s weird,” she said and opened the door to Ren’s room. They saw her lying in bed, and not a moment later, she pulled the blanket over her head. 

“Never mind, I changed my mind,” Ren said, her voice shaking. Aoba and Sei shared a puzzled look. 

“What did you need help with, Ren?” Aoba asked curiously. 

“N-nothing, I got it. Thanks,” she said without taking the blanket off her head. 

Sei moved closer and touched Ren’s shoulder. She flinched and moaned softly. Sei’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Ren, could it be you need help getting off?” Sei said and slid her hand along Ren’s shape under the blanket. Ren squirmed under her touch and made a small sound of yearning. Aoba stood beside Sei, taking interest. She pulled back the blanket. Ren’s cheeks were blushing, her mouth was a rosy shade of red. Her eyes were clouded with lust and she panted needfully with her back arched against the bed. 

“God… Ren, it’s like you’re in heat,” Sei murmured and touched her forehead. “You’re burning up. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Ren muttered. “I just- I don’t know what’s happening to my body. Even though we did it so much already…” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Sei said. “I’m glad you asked for our help.” 

  


Aoba left to get something from her room. In the meantime, Sei had climbed onto the foot of Ren’s bed and helped her slip out of her bottoms. Then she leaned in between her thighs to mouth at Ren’s vulva through her panties. 

“Nnngh,” Ren tossed her head to the side and reached up to clutch her pillow. Sei kept kissing and moving her mouth against her, she could feel the heat from her breath making her wet. 

“Would you like me to take these off?” Sei smiled up at her and teased. Ren nodded with her eyes screwed shut. “Poor thing, I bet you really want it,” she said and flicked her tongue against Ren’s erect clit through the fabric. Her hips jerked and she whimpered for more. 

“Please…” 

“We can’t move too fast, Ren. That would ruin the anticipation,” Sei said and rubbed her thumb in light circles over her clit. 

“Nnnn…haa…” Ren groaned impatiently. She was dying to be penetrated. She wanted to be taken roughly. She needed it more than she dared admit. 

“Aw, you got started without me?” Aoba said, closing the door behind her. 

“No, just getting her riled up,” Sei smirked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes went wide when she saw what Aoba was holding. “Aoba… when the hell did you get that?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Aoba grumbled. Confused and dazed, Ren glanced over to where she’d heard Aoba and saw she was stripping. On the desk next to her was a long, double-sided dildo. Ren felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. 

“God, Aoba. That thing looks seriously wicked. Did you use this on yourself?” Sei picked the giant, pink dildo up and turned it over in her hands. “Ugh, it feels so weird…” 

“Shut up,” Aoba rolled her eyes and snatched the dildo back from her. 

“We’re not… actually going to use that, are we?” Ren asked, sitting up against her headboard and pulling the blanket around herself. Aoba and Sei looked back at her in surprise. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you were horny,” Aoba said, frowning. 

“I’m… um…” Ren hid her face in embarrassment. 

“Why are you acting so shy now?” Sei asked. 

“I thought you would like this,” Aoba stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. They waited for Ren to respond, but she stayed quiet wrapped up in the blanket. 

Ren waited for them to leave, but to her surprise she felt someone lift the bottom of her blanket, exposing her below the waist. Delicate hands worked to pull her underwear off. 

“W-w-wait,” Ren stammered as she felt the tip of something large and round pushing against her pussy lips. But the person disregarded her and kept rubbing it against her slit until it started feeling pleasurable. She moaned and relaxed her legs. She wanted it inside of her so badly, even if it had looked intimidating just a moment before. She felt it slip inside and she stretched around its girth. She let out a loud moan of pleasure. 

“Shh, keep it down. Granny’s home,” Sei reminded her. Ren covered her mouth with the back of her hand to keep herself from moaning aloud when she felt the giant dildo moving against her sensitive walls. She started panting and it felt unbearably hot underneath the blanket. She was about to fling it off when someone stopped her. 

“Wait, I wanna see something,” Sei said. Perplexed, Ren furrowed her brow and waited to see what Sei wanted. She felt the weight of someone getting on the bed and the dildo moved slightly. Then, it was pushed so deeply inside that she couldn’t hold back another moan. She felt someone moving on the bed in a slow, steady rhythm. Ren put it together in her head, though she couldn’t see. Someone was fucking themselves on the other end of the dildo. 

“Can you tell who it is?” Someone whispered so quietly that Ren almost couldn’t make out what was said, let alone who had said it. They started moving easier on the dildo, they both were adjusting to the size. Ren felt the soft, fleshy bottom of someone bumping against hers. They too had to have been on their back like she was. Ren bit her bottom lip and rocked her body back against theirs. Whoever it was so soft and was keeping silent. Ren had an idea of who it was, just from how supple her body felt, but she wanted to be sure. Ren started moving harder against the dildo, driving it harder into the person on the other end. At first there was no sound, so Ren moved faster, listening for a reaction. 

“Haah!” Aoba’s voice finally cried out softly, trying and failing to be quiet. Ren flung the blanket off her and saw Aoba’s erotic face as she rode the dildo with Sei playing with her bouncing boobs. When she saw the scene in front of her, something within her snapped. 

“Aoba!” Ren said urgently and got up on her knees. She started thrusting her hips, turning the double-sided dildo into something that functioned like a strap-on. “Aoba…Aoba…” Ren whispered huskily, pounding the dildo into Aoba. She was shocked by the sudden change in Ren and cried out in ecstasy. 

“Oh yes, Ren… that feels so good- haah!” 

Ren lifted Aoba’s legs above her head and drove into her hard enough that their bodies were clapping together. 

“R-Ren,” Aoba gasped. 

“Aoba,” Ren panted, her abdominals started to hurt from the unfamiliar movement, but she couldn’t stop. She wanted to see more of Aoba. More of her lustful expressions and more of her sweet voice. 

“Re-Ren, stop- you’re going to make me squirt,” Aoba pleaded with a panicked expression on her face. Ren’s eyes went wide. She clung onto Aoba’s legs tighter and sped up her thrusts. 

“No, Ren! It’ll make your bed- dirty,” Aoba started whimpering and panting, trying to keep herself from cumming. 

“It’s fine, Aoba. I want you to cum,” Ren said breathlessly, her body starting to sweat. 

“I can grab a towel,” Sei started to say but Ren pulled the dildo out of Aoba and she came, crying out as she sprayed clear liquid from her pussy. Ren groaned at the sight. She felt satisfaction from making Aoba cum on her own. She wanted more. She wanted to devour her. 

“Hii!” Aoba squealed when Ren put her lips against her swollen pussy and started playing with her clit. She slipped her fingers inside and started squeezing Aoba’s g spot. Aoba arched her hips and tried to move away, but Ren held her in place. 

“It’s too- aah! Ren, it’s too sensitive!” Aoba desperately pleaded with Ren to let her go, but she wouldn’t let up. 

“Who would have thought Ren was holding back this whole time,” Sei murmured aloud. “I never would have guessed you were such a beast, Ren. I’m jealous.” 

Ren pulled off of Aoba, her eyes flashing to Sei. She had a look Sei had never seen before. She looked at her like a predator eyeing its next meal. 

“Take your clothes off and bend over the desk,” Ren commanded. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren dominates Sei. Aoba wakes up in an ominous place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._. I am so sorry this chapter took forever. School is... ugh. Please enjoy! :)

Sei’s heart was pounding in her ears. She was propped up on her elbows over Ren’s desk. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt hands exploring her body. Ren admired the view from behind and stroked her hand over Sei’s skin. 

Ren guided Sei to lift her leg up and prop her knee against the desk. Sei felt the end of the dildo push into her. She groaned at the sudden intrusion. Ren steadily worked the dildo in and out in long strokes. 

Sei’s eyes widened; she felt someone kiss the bottom of her thigh. She looked back and realized Ren was crouched down behind her. 

“Ren! Don’t look so close,” Sei whispered a plea but Ren ignored her. She instead moved in nearer and started licking around where the dildo was inserted. Sei’s legs began to tremble. 

“Stop… ah!“ Sei’s eyes suddenly went wide in surprise. She felt Ren’s tongue drawing circles around her asshole. “Ahh… Ren, don’t!” 

Ren easily kept the dildo moving as she probed at Sei’s backdoor with her tongue. She was practically burying her face in Sei’s ass. Sei’s cheeks felt hot from the humiliation of having this done to her, and she knew Aoba was probably watching too. 

“Ren, please. This is embarrassing,” Sei’s voice tremored and she felt tears building in her eyes. She laid her head on her forearms, hiding her face. 

“I cannot stop,” Ren whispered hoarsely. “I want to make you feel good too, Sei.” 

“It’s fine, we can do something else,” Sei said and felt Ren pull away. She let out a relieved sigh, thinking it was over, then felt the double dildo press against her rear entrance. 

“R-ren! There’s no way that would fit- aahn!” Sei felt the other side of the dildo push past her ring of muscle. She collapsed against the desk, panting as she felt it slip deeper inside of her. She heard Ren moan in appreciation at the sight. 

Sei looked back at Ren, her hair disheveled and clinging to her skin. Her eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. Ren felt a lump in her throat and swallowed. It gave her pleasure knowing she was the cause of that lewd expression. Ren grasped the curved center of the double dildo and moved up closer behind Sei, touching her body as she fucked both her holes with the toy. 

“Mmmn aah haah ah,” Sei gasped and moaned wildly. She struggled to keep her voice down. Ren reached around and lightly rubbed her fingers over Sei’s enlarged, slippery clit. Ren closed her eyes and bit her lip, enjoying the thrill of dominating someone for once. 

“Ren oh… I’m-“ Sei moaned throatily and her muscles squeezed and snapped rhythmically around the toy. Ren groaned too, enjoying feeling Sei’s body squirm against hers. Sei panted as she came down from her intense orgasm. 

  


Ren removed the toy and set Sei’s leg back down. She helped her stand up. They made eye contact and they both giggled shyly. 

“I’m sorry, Sei. I… I don’t know what came over me. I wanted only to make you feel good,” Ren said and nuzzled against her, her nose trailed across Sei’s cheek and down her neck to her shoulder. Ren was still breathing deeply, aroused. Ren’s hot breath against her back made her shiver. She reached back and searched for Ren’s hand. Ren clasped her hand around Sei’s. They both startled when they heard a loud snore. They looked back at Ren’s bed and saw Aoba was in the same position she had been when they left her. She was nude with her legs sprawled apart and sleeping soundly with her mouth parted. 

“Huh. You’re a pretty good lay, Ren. You made her pass out,” Sei teased and made Ren blush even more. 

“It’s just really late,” Ren said. 

“Oh? How late is it?” Sei checked her coil and her eyebrows shot up. “Wow, 3 AM already?” She huffed and pursed her lips. 

Ren gave Sei a small smile. “Can you help me get her into bed?” She asked jerking her head towards Aoba. 

“Sure, just gotta find where she threw her pajamas. Can’t just carry her to bed naked,” Sei laughed to herself. 

  


It had taken both of them to carry Aoba’s limp body to her bedroom. They’d tried to wake her up, but that was a lost cause. It was after they set her down in her bed that Ren realized just how exhausted she was too. Sei yawned and stretched her arms over her head. 

“Man… I haven’t stayed up this late in forever,” Sei muttered to herself. She noticed Ren looked troubled about something. “What’s wrong?” Sei asked. 

“I’m sorry I took things too far. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Sei blinked. 

“Of course you didn’t Ren…” Sei moved closer to hug her tightly. “I’m fine. It was a little scary at first, but… it was thrilling. It felt good.” 

“I guess it’s payback for all the things I made you do,” Sei added and stuck her tongue out playfully making Ren laugh. Ren’s cheeks were still bright pink, but she didn’t look worried anymore. 

“Well, I’m going to bed, goodnight,” Sei turned to leave and Ren caught her hand. Surprised, Sei stopped and glanced back to see Ren looking embarrassed again. 

“Could I… sleep with you in your bed tonight? Since my bed is dirty from Aoba and I…” Ren’s voice trailed off and her blush deepened. 

“Heh. Sure, but bring your own pillow,” Sei smiled. 

  


Sei had already settled herself in bed and moved her extra stuffed animals and decorative pillows out of the way. She felt a feeling of déjà vu when Ren came in clutching her pillow and a small throw blanket. She couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Ren asked. 

“It’s just like when we were kids, and you asked to sleep with me during storms. Do you still want me to sleep on the outside of the bed to keep you safe from the scary monsters?” Sei winked. Rather than get flustered, Ren smiled and tossed her pillow to the side of the bed against the wall. 

“If you don’t mind, I prefer not to be the one who gets eaten,” Ren climbed into bed and settled underneath the blankets. 

“This brings back memories though, doesn’t it? Like how Aoba always hogged Haruka and Naine and slept in between them when she was scared? And when they left… she’d sleep in between us?” 

A warm smile spread across Ren’s face. 

“Yeah, I remember. I always wanted the middle, but she’d complain and cry until she got her way,” Ren sighed. “Is it our fault she turned out so spoiled?” 

“Nah, I think she was just… always spoiled. I can’t imagine her being any other way,” Sei turned on her side, nuzzled against her pillow and closed her eyes. 

  


Aoba was struggling to open her eyes. Everything was bright white. She felt herself being carried, then she finally willed her eyes to open and realized what was going on. 

She was locked in a large dog cage being carried by men who wouldn’t look at or acknowledge her. Her eyes wide, she tried looking out past them, but the room was so bright and white it nearly blinded her. Too afraid to speak, she curled her legs up to her chest and hid her face in her arms. 

Aoba felt the cage jostle as they set her down on a metallic table. She jumped and whimpered; frozen in fear and not comprehending what was happening. Where was she? Who were these people? Then she heard something that made her stop whimpering and jerk her head up toward the sound. It was a baby crying. 

“I had heard that mothers can recognize the sound of their baby’s crying, but I didn’t know it would work with mothers who had never heard their baby’s cry before,” a pale individual with a white mop of hair and pink eyes smirked at her. She felt a cold chill run down her back. 

“What?” Aoba whispered, her mouth slow to form any word. It was as if she didn’t have full control of her body. 

“The effects of the anesthetics will take a while to wear off. It’s amazing though- after all that screaming I thought you would have remembered giving birth,” the albino smirked. 

“Birth…” Aoba echoed and reached down to touch her stomach. It was much larger than she remembered it to be. She felt overcome with nausea. 

“You did well. We look forward to collecting valuable data from you and your child,” he said and turned on his heel to leave. 

“W-wait, please!” 

The baby’s tiny cries rose hysterically; its little voice shaking as if it were in pain. 

“No! My baby! Please bring me back my baby!” 

  


Aoba gasped and jerked up right in bed. She panted; her skin was damp with cold sweat. She covered her mouth with her hand and hurried to a trash can before throwing up in it. She coughed and with trembling hands pulled her hair back. The nightmare was fading but the feelings of dread still sat heavy in her stomach. She sniffled and cleaned up the mess the best she could before going downstairs to knock on her grandmother’s door. At first Tae grumbled something about it being the middle of the night, but stopped when she saw how pale Aoba looked. 

“Granny, can you check on the baby?” She asked softly. 

“Are you in pain?” Granny drew her brows together in concern, but Aoba shook her head. 

“I had a bad dream.” 

  


With what tools granny had, she confirmed the baby was fine. For some reason the news didn’t give Aoba the relief she wanted. She said good night to her grandmother and went back upstairs. She felt the childish urge to sleep with one of her sisters for tonight, but she couldn’t let herself do that. They were always treating her like the younger sister, and she needed to prove she could handle this on her own. So, she went back to her bedroom and curled up in the blankets. 

She started shivering. Now that she was back in bed, memories of her nightmare were coming back to her. She remembered the cage and the strange men who carried it with vacant expressions. And the albino with a cruel face. She felt tears building in her eyes. In a moment of weakness, Aoba pulled up Koujaku’s number on her coil and called him. He answered after a few rings. 

“Koujaku,” Aoba sobbed his name once he picked up. 

“What’s wrong, Aoba? Are you alright?” She heard the edge of panic in his tone. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I dreamed… I dreamed that someone took our baby,” Aoba covered her mouth to stifle a sob. There was a long pause of silence. Then the baritone of his voice came through the receiver. 

“I’m not going to let that happen.” 


End file.
